Interviewing the experiments: fan edition
by Mimic12355
Summary: The experiments created by authors like Void99 and many others are invited to have interviews to learn more about them. What will happen during their stay? Read and find out!
1. First experiment, 555

Welcome to the first ever "Interviewing the experiments: Fan edition". Here we, me and Torcher, will interview the fan created experiments made by authors (with permission of course) and get to know them better (or worse). These experiments you might have heard of like Void99's experiments 555, 192, and 551. If you want to have your fan experiments here or want to have one here, just Email me and we'll see what we can do.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the experiments; they belong to their rightful owner and such. Mimic is mine and Torcher is… well, Torcher's.  
  
A/N: Apparently decided to put the "No script format" rule in total effect. Now I have to try and rewrite everything to story format... Damn it. It take too long to write.

* * *

**Chapter one**  
  
Here in the studio, which was made by the hosts Mimic and Torcher, the two were sitting on the host couch. Mimic was the one in black and Torcher is the one in red with an ordinary gas mask. Now lets see how they are doing shall we?  
  
"This idea is stupid Mimic, LONG and stupid!" Said the red clothed man with blonde hair with anger in his voice, this was Torcher. The one in black, Mimic, looked at him with an annoyed look even though he's wearing a gas mask.  
  
"It is not, people like interviews," Mimic said, trying to explain this to Torcher without having him losing his temper. "We're having some of the most well known and such in this program." Torcher just rolled his eyes to his comment.  
  
"The odds of anyone watching are…" He paused a bit before giving an answer. "Actually, numbers don't go that low!"   
  
"Shut up Torcher, as soon as the guest comes in, we'll be the most known guys in the entire Lilo and Stitch section." Mimic exclaimed with pride in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, too bad it'll be the "most horrible" list." Torcher said. Mimic was getting annoyed by his negative comments.  
  
"Whatever!" He yelled. That's when the camera guy interrupted them, Mimic looked at him angrily.  
  
"What is it?!" Mimic ask/yelled.  
  
"We're live…" The camera guy said. Mimic paused for a few moments to gather this into his brain and said the only possible thing in this situation.  
  
"… Aw crap." He said in a somewhat low tone, Torcher was laughing his ass off at Mimic's blunder.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAhahhaaa, your so stupid!" He said as he was laughing at Mimic. Mimic just looked back at him nonchalantally.  
  
"They also saw you too, you know." Was Mimic's answer, Torcher stopped laughing and did the same thing as Mimic did.  
  
"…… aw crap." he said meekly. Mimic just ignored him and looked at the camera.  
  
"Anyways, welcome to "Interviewing the Experiments: Fan edition"." He addressed to the viewing people.  
  
"I still think this is lame." Torcher said after recovering from his moment of embarrasment. Mimic glared at him.  
  
"Just get the guest here, ok?" He said, trying to get Torcher to stop his whining.  
  
"(tch) Fine" Torcher said as he gets up and goes backstage to find the guest. Mimic continued with his speech to the readers.  
  
"What a bastard… At any rate, today's guest is an experiment from Void99's stories. He's hotheaded, unsympathetic, and has anger management problems. Please say hello to-" He was cut off when Torcher flew over his head and hit the wall with a thud. An experiment with red scales, black leg and arm scales, jet-black eyes, no nose, two pale orange horns curving over his back walked out onto the set and plopped himself into the guest chair. This was experiment 5-5-5, the one with the strength to rip you open.  
  
"5-5-5…" Mimic said, finishing his sentence. 5-5-5 just glared at him, practacally telling him he wants to get out of here.  
  
"Let's just get this over with-" 5-5-5 started but was interrupted by Torcher as he falls off the wall.   
  
"It's not like you have anything important to do!" He yelled, 5-5-5 glares at Torcher.  
  
"I have to find a cure for my body-heat problem, jackass!!" He yelled back at Torcher, wanting to rip Torcher open like a baked chicken. Torcher gets up from his current position.  
  
"Come over here and say that!!" That's when 5-5-5 suddenly launched himself toward Torcher to rip him to shreds, he was almost there when Torcher suddenly disappeared; with no way of stopping in the air and stunned by the sudden disappearance, 5-5-5 slammed into the wall. Torcher appeared on the couch, sitting there as if nothing had happen. 5-5-5 falls off the wall and hits the floor with a thud.   
  
"Ow…"  
  
"You're going to pay the wall, you know." Torcher said, loving the fact that he made a fool of 5-5-5. The said experiment glared at him.  
  
"How the (beep) did you do that?!" He asked, Torcher looked at him with smug look on his face.  
  
"I can teleport, one of my abilities. Deal with it." He answered, which was followed by a snarl from 5-5-5. Mimic then decided to end this before this got out of hand.  
  
"Will you two knock it off!!" He yell. "We got a show to do, the last thing I need is angry 5-5-5 fan girls running in here ripping this place apart." With that, 5-5-5 snorted and plops him plops himself on the chair. Mimic then started the interview...  
  
"Anyways, now for the interview. So 5-5-5, can you tell us a little about yourself?" Mimic asked, wanting to know. 5-5-5 just gave a blunt answer with a dull tone.  
  
"I was created by Jumba to be a killing machine but was a failure and was dumped into a hibernation bowl for 5 years…" The hosts just looked at him as if to here more but never got any.  
  
"That's it?" Mimic asked. 5-5-5 looked at him with a raised brow.  
  
"What do you expect, a ridiculously long and touching story?"   
  
"Well duh that would be good." Torcher said while drinking his Pepsi. 5-5-5 narrowed his eyes.  
  
"If you want an absurdly long story, go ask Void for one. I don't do stories!"   
  
_'What an S.O.B., which I could squeeze his head. Heh, jelly brains…_' Torcher thought, thinking about jelly brains for a while.  
  
"Ok, question two; what would you do if you had the chance to meet up with 5-5-2?" Mimic asked. 5-5-5 responded, counting with his fingers the things he'd do.  
  
"I'd rip his limbs off, cut out his tongue, open him up, take out his organs one by one, take his heart, make him eat it, shove toothpicks in his eye holes, put him in an oven, slowly turn up the heat, do this for about five hours, send his remains into the trench in the deep ocean, mail his body parts to random places across the universe and brag about it to everyone I meet." He finished, leaving the hosts to stare at him like he was crazy.  
  
"…" Mimic's reply, Torcher' was more direct.  
  
"… Your sick, you know that?" He said.  
  
"What do you expect, to give him flowers and a box of chocolates?" 5-5-5 asked. Mimic then recovered himself, shaking off the bad images in his head.  
  
"Lets skip it, next question would be how did it feel to be in a bowl for 5 years." He asked, 5-5-5 then said his answer sarcastically.  
  
"Oh it was dandy; I got all the me-time I want and watched an empty room get filled with dust!" He said, wanting to get out of here.  
  
"That must have sucked." Torcher said, stating the rediculously obvious.  
  
"No (beep) Sherlock! It had to be the worse thing to happen to me since I found out I had only five (beep) days to live!!" He yelled, his cursing being cut out. Mimic was going to say something but was cut off by 5-5-5.  
  
"And what's with that "beep beep" crap!!" he asked/yelled.  
  
"That's the swear filter, to keep the atmosphere clean from dirty words." Torcher said. 5-5-5 had a pissed-off look in his eyes, which were slightly twitching.  
  
"You mean I can't even swear?"  
  
"Only to a minuet amount." Mimic explained. 5-5-5 finally had enough.  
  
"Damn it! You know what? (Beep) this, I'm out of here!" He said as he jumps off the chair and walks off. Torcher yells back at him.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?! You haven't answered all the questions yet!" He exclaimed.   
  
"Searching for my cure, trog!" He said, still walking and heading for the exit.  
  
"Don't make me come over there!" Torcher said angerly. 5-5-5 nonchalantly flips him the bird.  
  
"Bite my scaly ass!" He then goes out through the exit, leaving Torcher to be pissed off.  
  
"He's out; well guess that's it." Mimic said to no one in perticular. Torcher looked at him with rage.  
  
"Oh the hell it is, I'll drag him here if I have ta!" He said, about to jump off the couch and run after 5-5-5.  
  
"Save it, we'll do it another time. We need to sign off the air."  
  
" Damn it; well folks, that's it for this episode of our show." Torcher said to the camera.  
  
"Tune in next time to see the next experiment." Mimic finished, Torcher looked at him questionally.  
  
"Who?"  
  
" I think it's another of Void's creations, he's experiment 1-9-9 or something." This got Torcher's attention.  
  
"Mouth!? Are you nuts?!" He yelled, not wanting the blabber mouth experiment on the show. The cameraman shut off the camera before things get out of hand.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Tune in next time to find out what happens next. R&R 


	2. Loud Mouth, 192

Hello, welcome back to another chapter. We're getting a lot of requests and cool comments. Well, thanks for all the reviews. We'll see what we can do about all the fan experiments; more fan experiments means more chapters. Now let's get started, enjoy.  
  
(A/N: You can ask them some questions of you want)

* * *

****

**Chapter 2**  
  
The two co-hosts were sitting on the couch, getting ready for the next episode of the show. There was a small audience now and more staff members. The set got fixed up and now looks better; the walls have some blue wallpaper now. Let's check out the hosts, shall we?  
  
Torcher: I can't believe this idea is actually working...  
  
Mimic: I told you-  
  
Torcher: I don't want to hear it!  
  
Mimic: Touchy..  
  
Torcher: Whatever. (Grabs a Pepsi from the newly bought table and drinks some of it)  
  
Cameraman: Guys, we're on.  
  
Mimic: (sigh) We need to get a warning sign thing or something... Anyways, welcome to another episode of "Interviewing the experiments: fan edition".  
  
Torcher: Bet your wondering about the new stuff and audience. Well, we-  
  
Mimic: We were getting reviews and since reviews equals money here, we got new stuff.  
  
Torcher: ¬¬;; Why do you interrupt me?  
  
Mimic: Because I can, so get the experiment.  
  
Torcher: Sure.. (Thinking) _It better no be a maniac again.._ (Walks backstage to get said experiment)  
  
Mimic: Now then, this experiment is also an experiment from Void99. He's a little guy who can't seem to shut up. (Reads a little card that was handed to him by a staff member) 1-9-2? Guess I messed up on the number..  
  
Torcher: (From backstage) HA HA!!  
  
Mimic: Bastard... So with out further to do, here he is; experiment 1-9-2!  
  
Torcher was carrying the experiment by his neck and walked over to the chair and placed him there. His fur was long, thick and a bright orange color. There was one eye in the center of his head, although his fur mostly covered it. Like most experiments he had four arms. He had a very stupid grin and was wearing a muzzle.  
  
Mimic: Torcher, why is he wearing a muzzle?  
  
Torcher: To shut him up, he kept talking non-stop and this was the only way I could think of.  
  
Mimic: As much as I hate to say it; Torcher, take off his muzzle.  
  
Torcher takes Mouth's muzzle off and throws it away, he then sits on the couch and they both stare at 192 for a while... which was 5 seconds.  
  
Mouth: Hi, I'm 1-9-2 at your serves but everyone calls me Mouth what number are you guys? You look like this one experiment I don't remember the number but he had all black fur and was really creepy looking-  
  
Mimic: Shut up and answer our question.  
  
Mouth: ... Who are you?  
  
Torcher: I'm Torcher and the guy over there is Mimic.  
  
Mimic: He's going to forget you know..  
  
Torcher: Oh yeah...  
  
Mouth: Heh, those are funny names this reminds me of this naming experiment what's his number, he gave me my name and took me to the kitchen where I found the most vile thing I have ever seen. It was a bunch of veggies that looked like they wanted me to eat them and maybe take my soul but then the clowns came and fired into the kitchen before they could-  
  
Mimic: Stop, what are you taking about?  
  
Mouth: It happened after the rogue clowns came and took over the lab. They took me but I escaped and found myself with a whole lot of experiments I didn't recognized. I was acting all dramatic because I couldn't find any food but I found the naming experiment or he found me. I don't remember which but...  
  
By now, Mimic and Torcher were tuning him out. They we're trying to figure out what to do.  
  
Torcher: Mimic, just let me put him out of his misery!  
  
Mimic: As much as I want to, we can't. We don't want Void kicking our asses for something like that.  
  
Torcher: Always with the ass kicking, what do you suggest?  
  
Now Mouth was starting on his story on how Spoony got resurrected into a knife. This was starting to get irritating.  
  
Mimic: Somehow get him to answer the remaining questions and shoot him out of a cannon?  
  
Torcher: Works for me.  
  
They both look at Mouth who was now sitting there, eating the chair.  
  
Mimic: Mouth, answer these questions; How come you don't shut up, who do you like, where do you live and why is your fur orange?  
  
Mouth: Well I think it's because I like to speak my mind and it thinks about a lot. I like Spoony because he's my best friend, which reminds me of the house I live in this place that's called Huwaai or something like that. I'm not all that good with names but my fur is easy to make since it grows all by itself-  
  
Torcher: THAT'S IT!! (Grabs the little loud mouth and goes over to a fancy looking cannon.)  
  
Mouth: What are you doing? Why are we going to that big fancy looking cannon? Am I going into it?  
  
Torcher: (Puts the muzzle on 192 and puts him into the cannon) Yes, yes I am.  
  
He sets the cannon to a window and fires it; launching the poor loud experiment out of the building and somewhere across 30 blocks.  
  
Mimic: Why do I get the feeling this wasn't a good idea?  
  
Torcher: Well, I'm satisfied. So who's next?  
  
Mimic: To get shot out of a cannon or the next guest?  
  
Torcher: Both  
  
Mimic: Don't know and the next one is... (Thinks about it for a while)  
  
Torcher: (Drinks some more Pepsi) Well?  
  
Mimic: 451 will be the next one.  
  
Torcher: (Blink) Who?  
  
Mimic: Scales...  
  
Torcher: You lost me.  
  
Mimic: The one made by Ri2.  
  
Torcher: Uh...  
  
Mimic: In the story "Choices", she uses her venom to make the dagger thingy.  
  
Torcher: ... Oh! I know now.  
  
Mimic: About damn time, we're about to sign off.  
  
Torcher: That was quick.  
  
Mimic: That's because you were busy shooting Mouth out of a cannon.  
  
Torcher: Oh yeah... At least he didn't wreck anything.  
  
That was when the wall near the exit suddenly collapses into a pile of rubble; there was Mouth with his stupid grin on his face.  
  
Mouth: Hi  
  
Torcher: (Fuming) You little!!  
  
Torcher then runs after Mouth, wanting to rip him apart. Although, Mouth thought he was playing tag and decided to start running from him saying to try and catch him.  
  
Mimic: (Looks over to the camera) That's it for this episode, Tune in next time for another experiment to be interviewed. Hopefully, Torcher would be calmer about her then Mouth.  
  
That's when mouth bounces of the camera and Torcher runs into said camera, cutting of the broadcast.

* * *

That's it for this chapter; tune in next time for another exciting chapter. R&R


	3. The poison snake, 451

Welcome to another chapter, thanks for all the reviews. I'll thing about the "two for one" thing next time, not sure who though. Well, lets get this chapter started.  
  
Disclaimer: Why am I doing this again? Everyone knows who belongs with whom; lets just get going already!

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
  
It was another day on the set of you know what show, the staff were almost done with fixing the wall and we're waiting for the plaster to come from delivery. The hosts were at the usual cushy couch, still unaware that the camera is now on. Torcher was reading a book that said "How to kill a abnormal snake for dummies" and Mimic was looking at him in annoyance.  
  
Torcher: 'Step one, immobilize the target so it can take the beating and/or killing. Step two, take a-'  
  
Mimic: (Eye twitching behind mask) Torcher, what the hell are you doing?  
  
Torcher: (Still looking at book) Reading  
  
Mimic: You better not kill her; I don't want to get sued because of your damn urge to hurt and/or kill everything!  
  
Torcher: (Looks up) I don't want to kill everything!  
  
Mimic: Name one thing!  
  
Torcher: Pepsi...  
  
Mimic: You can't kill Pepsi!  
  
Torcher: Yeah you can, you simply drink it till it's empty.  
  
Mimic: That would mean every year, you kill 730 Pepsi cans!  
  
Torcher: Actually, it's 720 cans and 3 ½ litter bottles.  
  
Mimic: (Glares at him)  
  
Camera guy: Guys...  
  
Mimic: Let me guess, it was on?  
  
Camera guy: Yup  
  
Torcher: We really need a warning sign or something...  
  
Mimic: Anyways, welcome to another episode of "Interviewing the experiments: Fan edition".  
  
Torcher: We got a new camera and wall, thanks for the reviews.  
  
Mimic: Now for the experiment-  
  
Torcher: Are you going to get it this time?  
  
Mimic: No, you are.  
  
Torcher: Why am I always the one who has the stupid job?  
  
Mimic: Well uh... Look over there, a tree-headed monkey!  
  
Torcher: ... If that line didn't work for Guybrush, what makes you think it'll work on me?  
  
Mimic: Because I have a sword.  
  
Torcher: So do I, want to go out back?  
  
Mimic: You do realize that was wrong on so many levels, right?  
  
Torcher: ... damn it.  
  
Mimic: Oh shut up and get the guest.  
  
Audience member: You suck!  
  
Torcher: (gets up and goes to the backstage, thinking) _urge to kill... rising..._  
  
Mimic: At any rate, today's guest is from Ri2's stories. She is a snake type of experiment with venom that kills; her boyfriend is Melty and is very lazy. Please welcome experiment 451, also known as Scales.  
  
Torcher comes back with a wooden basket and places it next to the chair. Mimic gave him a questionable look.  
  
Mimic: Torcher, you better not do what I think you're going to do.  
  
Torcher: What are you going to do about it? (Takes out flute)  
  
Mimic: Moron, it's not going to-  
  
Torcher starts playing the flute, that's when a large purple snake with long red fangs, gold stripes, red and black eyes, and a few pairs of small claws rose up from the basket. She then slithered out and went onto the chair; she had a dazed look on her face. Torcher then stopped playing and put the flute away; don't ask how he played it with his mask on, he just did.  
  
Scales: (blinks) huh, what happened?  
  
Mimic: You were doing the snake dance while Torcher was playing the flute.  
  
Scales: Damn it, this always happens when someone plays the damn flute!  
  
Torcher: Who knew it actually works. (Sits on the couch)  
  
Mimic: Anyways, now for the interviewing.  
  
Scales: (looks at them lazily) Sure, what's the question?  
  
Mimic: Why are you lazy?  
  
Scales: Because it's relaxing to just lie around, doing nothing.  
  
Torcher: She sounds like me during math class.  
  
Mimic: Next question, what is your background?  
  
Scales: I have poisonous venom and I like to sleep on rocks.  
  
Torcher: ... that's it?  
  
Scales: I also love Melty... (Dreamily sighs)  
  
Torcher: Oh god, no mushy stuff!  
  
Mimic: What are you talking about?  
  
Torcher: I'm not a fan of that lovey dovey stuff; it's just not me!  
  
Mimic: Shut up Torcher, lets just finish the interview.  
  
Torcher: I think it just finished.  
  
Mimic: What makes you say that?  
  
Torcher: She's asleep.  
  
Scales: zzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Mimic: Damn it...  
  
Torcher: I'll wake her up.  
  
Mimic: How?  
  
Torcher: I'll hold her nose.  
  
Mimic: She doesn't have a nose.  
  
Torcher: ...So?  
  
Mimic: How the hell are you going to hold a non-existent nose?  
  
Torcher: With non-existent hands?  
  
Mimic: Just wake her up.  
  
Torcher goes ever to her and pokes her, he does this a few times and suddenly she launches and bites his arm.  
  
Torcher: OOWWWW!!! (Runs around screaming with Scales holding on)  
  
Mimic: You ok Torcher?  
  
Torcher: (Still running) Does it (beep) look like I'm (beep) ok?!!! (Beats his arm against a table)  
  
Mimic: (Looks at the camera) Well, that's it for this episode of our show. Tune in next time for our interview of Nukerjsr's experiments; 610- Turret, 612- Arsenal, and 614- Hendrix. (See Torcher about to run into the camera) WATCH OUT FOR THE-  
  
Torcher hits the camera and the screen goes fuzzy. Only the voices are heard from the camera.  
  
Mimic: camera... You moron!  
  
Torcher: Sorry, I just have a poisonous snake on my arm!!  
  
Cameraman: Can some one turn off the cable or something?

* * *

That's it for this chapter of the story; tune in next time to find out what happens next. R&R 


	4. Turret, Arsenal, and Hendrix, oh my!

Welcome to another chapter of the story, full of humor and new experiments as usual. Thanks to those who reviewed and gave good suggestion on experiments and such. Most (if not all) fan experiments will be in this story, just give it time. Torcher drinks Pepsi because it tastes good and is addictive; must be the caffeine. 

Now then, lets get started.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

At the set of the most known (and only) interviewing of the experiments show, the staff was finishing up the repairs and add-ons to said set. There was a better couch and more chairs for the extra guests; there was also a desk that goes with a couch (don't ask how, there just is). Torcher was drinking his favorite can of Pepsi and Mimic was sitting on the couch. Torcher's arm was in bandages and was treated for snake poisoning; poor guy, poor pissed off, murderous Torcher.

Mimic: Well, it can't get any better then this.

Torcher: Speak for yourself; I had to get my arm to the Hospital from that damn snake!

Mimic: You went to the hospital?

Torcher: Yeah, but my arm was there 20 minutes before I was.

Mimic: ... it fell off?

Torcher: No, I cut it off.

Mimic: And it still works!

Torcher: Yup.

Mimic: Eww...

Torcher: Shut up...

Camera guy: (About to say something)

Mimic: We're on the air, yeah we get it.

Torcher: Your getting the experiments this time, no excuses!

Mimic: Fine (walks away, into the back stage)

Torcher: Sweet, I get to announce the guests! So anyway, today's experiments are quite a group; a walking armory, a musical pervert, and a... (Reads the card given to him) weapons handler? (Snickers) yeah, I bet. Well, here's the experiments-

: Pervert!

That's when an experiment, Tie-dye color, four arms were out and he also had antenna like Angel but they were red and spiky, flew over his head and crashed into the wall.

Torcher: 614...(Thinking) _damn, not another wall. I'm still paying for the last one!  
_  
Then a purple furred experiment with pointy cat ears, purple cat like ears and a long purple tail sprouted from her posterior; walked onto the set with a pissed off look in her face.

Turret: That's what you get, you pervert!

Lastly, a black creature that had lighter black on his stomach, he had ears like Stitch but they had cut marks in them, he had spikes going down on his head and a tail like a stegosaurs walked with a gun in his hand.

Arsenal: Where is he!

Torcher: (thinking) _That's the second biggest gun I ever seen.  
_  
Mimic: Ok you two, settle down!

Torcher: Yeah, the last thing we need is more property damage. (Thinking) _or body damage...  
_  
Turret: Soka.

The three experiments get themselves seated into the guest chairs, with some difficulty due to their size.

Mimic: So anyways, welcome to our show. We'll be asking you a couple of questions, some maybe weird and totally off-topic.

Hendrix: Why?

Torcher: Because I tend to ask those questions, deal with it.

Arsenal: Aren't you a little aggressive?

Torcher: (points to his injured arm) you see this arm?

Arsenal: Yeah...

Torcher: It was poisoned and chopped off, OF COURSE I'M AGGRESSIVE!

Turret: Hey, you can't talk to mybushi bu that way!

Torcher: You two are married?

Turret: No... but we're dating.

Torcher: (looks over to Arsenal) So tell me... did you fondle her cupcakes?

(BAM!)

A huge plasma cannon blasted Torcher, he was sent sailing into the wall behind him; leaving a Torcher-shaped hole in it. Arsenal had a pissed off look in his face.

Hendrix: That's something I've would have asked...

Arsenal: (points his cannon at him) Want to try?

Hendrix: Uh... no

Mimic: Enough with the violence already!

Arsenal: Soka...

Torcher: (Appears on the couch with scorch marks on his body) **urge to kill... rising**!

Mimic: Save it Torcher, now then Hendrix; why do you grope female experiment's rear?

Hendrix: Well... I can't really help it. When ever I see an attractive experiment like that, something comes over me and I start groping their rear... It's worth the pain though. (grins)

Turret: (Looks about to kill him)

Mimic: (looks at her) NO VIOLANCE!

Turret: (Gets scared and sits back down)

Mimic: Now for Arsenal-

Torcher: Where's your most powerful weapon in your body?

Arsenal: Some place no male wants to know.

Torcher: ... I heard of having big guns in your pants but that's just weird.

Arsenal: What are you implying?

Mimic: Skip it... Turret, what is your special ability?

Hendrix: And he means besides sending me into a wall.

Turret: (Glares at him then looks over to Mimic) Well, I'm a weapons expert. I know all about weapons and how to use them. I can also disable bombs due to my minds ability to know what weapon does what, bombs are weapons you know.

Torcher: No it's not!

Turret: Right... it's just a big tool to be used as means of aggressive tactics...

Torcher: Well duh!

Everyone(including the staff): (rolls eyes)

Just then a rabid fan girl comes into the studio, she had a "I love Arsenal" shirt on.

Rapid fangirl: HELLO ARSENAL! (squeals)

Torcher: Not another fan girl, I though I took care of them...

Mimic: Security!

A bunch of security guards came and took the fan girl away; she was screaming.

Rabid fan girl: NNOOOO!

Mimic: Now then, to Hendrix; what is your ability?

Torcher: Besides being a pervert.

Hendrix: I'm not a pervert! I'm a experiments with a high amount of hormones in his system.

Arsenal: That would make you an old man then.

Hendrix: (Gets angry) Hey, I-

Torcher: Shut up and answer the damn question.

Hendrix: Well, I can use music to subdue or hypnotize a crowd into anything I want but the thing is I can only affect people who can hear it and is close enough for the effect to work.

Torcher: Uh huh... (Drinks some Pepsi)

Hendrix: Can I have some of that?

Torcher: No

Hendrix: (Takes out a guitar and was about to play it)

Torcher: (Grabs the guitar and bashed it on Hendrix's head) Leave My Pepsi alone you SOB.

Turret: Well, I think we should be going. We need to get to our home to check up on our kids.

Arsenal: So can we go please?

Mimic: Sure, just take the pervert with you. Last thing we need is another sick mind.

Torcher: Hey! I resent that!

The three experiments (Arsenal was carrying Hendrix) left out through the exit, Torcher was still pissed off.

Mimic: Look, lets just end this show before anything happens

Torcher: (sigh) right, who's the next experiment?

Mimic: I think I'll make it a surprise this time, to keep the people guessing.

Torcher: Cleaver... for once.

Just then, the wall of the studio exploded and was now a pile of rubble... again.

Arsenal: (from a distance) Soka!

Torcher: God, I hate him...

Mimic: (looks at the camera) That's it for this episode of Interviewing the experiments: fan edition. Tune in next time to find out who we're interview next.

Torcher: I still had 4 (beep) payments on that wall!

* * *

That's it for this chapter, sorry for the lateness. I had to do things that were unavoidable, so yeah. I think this chapter was below par when compared to other chapter, oh well, I'll try harder next chapter. 


	5. Experiment 000, the weirdness continues

Welcome to another chapter of the story, to those who are waiting for their fan character to come onto the story; they'll be on eventually, just give it time.  
  
So anyways, thanks for all the reviews. Let's get this chapter started! -

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**  
The set of the show was back to normal thanks to the very handy repairmen, though they still can't get a warning on when the camera is on. Torcher was on the couch, drinking his ever-favorite can of Pepsi. Mimic was outside, he was checking out the new paint job the painters did recently.  
  
Torcher: (drinks some Pepsi) I wonder what Mimic is doing...  
  
Mimic: (outside) YOU IDIOT!!!!  
  
Torcher: What the hell...  
  
Outside, Mimic was talking to the painter about the new color of the studio. You can tell he wasn't happy about it.  
  
Mimic: Why the hell did you coloring it pink!  
  
Painter: It seemed like a good idea at the time.  
  
Mimic: But it's pink!  
  
Painter: Actually, it's more of a Flamingo Red.  
  
Mimic: ...  
  
Painter: Uh... I'll change it now...  
  
Mimic: You do that...  
  
Mimic then walks back into the studio with a pissed off look on him, he sat down on the couch; Torcher is still drinking the Pepsi.  
  
Torcher: What happened?  
  
Mimic: The stupid painter colored the studio Pink.  
  
Torcher: ... You're kidding, right?

Mimic: Actually he said it was more of a Flamingo Pink.  
  
Torcher: Great, we have pink studio.  
  
Camera guy: Guys, we're on.  
  
Mimic: ...  
  
Torcher: Of all the times to be on the air...  
  
Mimic: (Sigh) Hello, and welcome to another episode of "Interviewing the experiments: fan edition". As you already heard, the studio is now pink thanks to some stupid painters.  
  
Torcher: Damn... (Drinks Pepsi)  
  
Mimic: Torcher, just get our guest.  
  
Torcher: I hate you, you know that. (Goes back stage to get guest) _Do this Torcher, do that Torcher, bossy bossy bossy...  
_  
Mimic: Well, this experiment is from Sora W.T.K, he is the main character for Sora's current fan fiction named after him. He's strong, fast, short, and everything a ridiculously powerful experiment is. Please welcome experiment 0-0-0 aka Zero.  
  
The audience start clapping when Torcher brings an experiment, with Dark gray fur, light gray fur on his chest, belly and eye patches, black fur behind his ears and black nose. Ears are like a fox's and claws are like a bear's. Antennas are shorter than Stitch's, but his back spines are a little bit longer, and he only has two arms, to the set and onto the chair. Torcher seats himself on the couch.  
  
Mimic: Welcome to the show Zero.  
  
Zero: Yeah, hi..  
  
Torcher: You sound Balto..  
  
Zero: What?  
  
Mimic: Skip it, so tell us a bit about yourself.  
  
Zero: Well, I was created by Jumba-  
  
Torcher: Tell us something we don't know!!  
  
Zero: he made me be accident actually, he was (Torcher: Damn it, don't ignore me!!) just "puttying" in the lab. I was created from that and he (Torcher: You bastard, listen to me!) didn't know a thing about me when I came out. After I came out, he started putting me in a training thing to test what I'm capable of.  
  
Mimic: What can you do?  
  
Torcher: (looks at a shovel nearby)  
  
Zero: Well, I-  
  
Torcher was suddenly next to him with a shovel and it was aimed for his head. Zero simple caught it and threw Torcher into another wall.  
  
Zero: have enhanced strength and speed as you can see. I'm also having the ability to morph my arms to a sword and blaster. I'm bulletproof, fireproof, can track body heat and life signs, smarter than a supercomputer and my backspines can give off very powerful venom, and I have night-vision eyesight. I can also jump very high, almost as high as a 5-story building, and can run at the speed of sound. I recently found out I can fly, but it uses up my energy so fighting in the air WILL make me get tired faster.  
  
Mimic: (thinking)_ Chatterbox...  
_  
Torcher: (Appears on the couch) Ok, do you have a crush on anyone?  
  
Zero: And I should tell you this why?  
  
Torcher: Because I asked and what I say goes!  
  
Zero: Where, your inflated mind?  
  
Torcher: What!?  
  
Mimic: No violence! I don't want to waste any more money.  
  
Torcher: Fine... (Thinking) _I'll get him later...  
_  
Mimic: So anyways, how's the story your in?  
  
Zero: Why don't you go read it and find out?  
  
Torcher: (_evil thoughts_)  
  
Mimic: We did-  
  
Zero: Then why are you asking me?  
  
Mimic: It's an interview; we're supposed to ask stupid questions.  
  
Torcher: And say lines like "I'm going to the tower to kill myself or die trying!" or something like that.  
  
Zero: Too bad you can't actually do that; it'll do the world a favor-  
  
Torcher: Shut up!  
  
Mimic: Not now, so tell us Zero; can you show us how you create a sword?  
  
Zero: Sure. (Thinking) _What am I, a tourist attraction?  
_  
Zero the holds up his arm and it morphs itself into a sword like object.  
  
Torcher: You call that a sword? (Morphs his arm into a bigger sword) THIS is a sword!  
  
Zero: Oh yeah? (Makes his sword bigger)  
  
Torcher: Two can play at that game! (Makes his sword bigger)  
  
This goes on for about five minutes, the swords go through the roof and is still going. Mimic finally made them stop and they retracted their swords.  
  
Mimic: Will you two knock it off, the last thing I need is two people comparing their swords!  
  
Zero: You know, it sounds silly when taken out of context.  
  
Torcher: (_Dirty thoughts_)  
  
Mimic: Anyways, how are you able to go as fast as sound?  
  
Zero: Well, it's actually quite simple-  
  
Torcher: Wait wait! I'll explain it!  
  
Zero: How the hell would you know?  
  
Torcher: Because I know things...  
  
Zero: This I got to see...  
  
Torcher then morphs his cloths to look like a scientist (Imagine that, a scientist with a gas mask and spiky blonde hair) and then a fancy screen comes out from the floor and shows some muscle tissue and a picture of Zero.  
  
Mimic: What the hell...  
  
Zero: Ditto...  
  
Torcher: As you can see, the muscle tissue of 000 uses Jumba's cell flexibility principle (See Jumba's guide to experiments to find out more about it and the following terms), this causes the cells to go at a fast rate and not break at high speeds (shows this on the screen, the tissue flexes like a piece of taffy). With the help of Limiter percent increase and enhanced brain speed, he can travel at high speeds with having to stop due to tiredness or speed blindness. The enhanced muscle cells also help because the increased strength helps him achieve the speed of sound or faster if possible. There is also a possible situation where his muscle tissue snap or tear if used too much at once like a rubber band being pulled too fast and hard.  
  
Torcher then morphed back into his original self and the screen went back into the floor. He takes a Pepsi and drinks it.  
  
Mimic: ...  
  
Zero: You did it to smite me, didn't you...  
  
Torcher: Hell yeah!  
  
(BAM!)  
  
Torcher then gets sent into the wall via the blaster from Zero's arm. Zero reverted him arm back.  
  
Zero: Bastard...  
  
Mimic: Well, that's all the time we have for today.  
  
Zero: By the way, why is your studio pink?  
  
Mimic: ... shut up and leave.  
  
Zero: Fine by me. (Gets up and exits the studio) It's still pink!  
  
Mimic: God I hate those painters...  
  
Torcher: (Gets up) Well I hate people who injure me and damage my stuff.  
  
Mimic: (Looks at the camera) That's it for this episode, tune in next time to find out who gets interviewed next.  
  
Torcher: It better not be 552!  
  
Mimic: I'm not saying, it's another secret.  
  
Torcher: Tell me!  
  
Mimic: No  
  
Camera guy: I'm not getting paid enough for this...  
  
Torcher: If you don't like it then just leave!!  
  
Camera guy: Alright. (He leaves, leaving the camera to drop to a floor shot)  
  
Torcher: Hey! Get back here!  
  
Mimic: Torcher, you're a moron!  
  
Torcher: Shut up, would someone turn off the camera!

* * *

That's it for this chapter; tune in next time to see more insanity. Thanks again for all the reviews, laters.


	6. Auron, the scorpion fan

Welcome to another chapter of the story, nice to see a lot of people are reading and enjoying it. Now for those who want to have their fan experiment(s) interviewed, wait a while. I know some of you want to see your character in here but I can't do everyone simultaneously... well, I can but there wouldn't be a story without him or her. So just wait a bit, you'll see your character here eventually.  
  
Now then, let's get this chapter started. Sorry for the lateness of the story, I've been playing Spiderman 2. (Yes, it's THAT addictive)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the experiments, they belong to rightful owners.  
  
A/N: This chapter was beta-read by TheGreatRedDragon.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**  
It was another day on the set, still without a clue when the camera turns on. The place was depink-a-fied and the camera guy was hired again (it took four days and a raise). Mimic was talking to Torcher (who was drinking his Pepsi) about the next guest...  
  
Mimic: So anyways, this experiment is from an author named The Red Dragon. He's a really good experiment.  
  
Torcher: (takes a sip of Pepsi) He better be, I'm not going to have another trip to the hospital because I get thrown into a wall or blasted with some energy thing!  
  
Mimic: He doesn't have all that but he does have wrestling experience from a-  
  
Torcher: Wrestler, yeah I know. He better not piledrive something or me...  
  
Camera guy: We're on guys!  
  
Torcher: ... of all the times!  
  
Mimic: Welcome to another episode of "Interviewing the experiments: fan edition". As you probably heard, today's guest is from The Great Red Dragon1. He's an experiment that likes Rock and Roll and is very good with his hands. Torcher, get the guest.  
  
Torcher: ... (Gets up and goes back stage for the guest) _Why do I always have to do this?  
_  
Mimic: Anyways, he's polite, kind and good-natured. Please welcome 541 aka Auron!  
  
Torcher comes back with an experiment following him. The experiment has sky- blue fur, fingers with claws instead of fingernails, green eyes, a bit on the muscular side (though not, by any means, 'hunky'. Imagine that, a hunky experiment... (Shivers)). He's got a collection of scars; his most noticeable scar is on his left shoulder. There's a scar horizontally across his right side, got an everlasting area of scars on his left knee. Auron sat down in the guest chair and Torcher sat on the couch.  
  
Mimic: I see you messed this up, Torcher.  
  
Torcher: What makes you think I was going to mess this up?  
  
Mimic: You always mess it up by getting yourself injured or something.  
  
Auron: Uh... Excuse me?  
  
Torcher: Oh sure, blame the guy with the target planted on his forehead!  
  
Auron: Guys?  
  
Mimic: That's because you're too damn short-tempered!  
  
Auron: If you could let me talk-  
  
Torcher: I AM NOT SHORT-TEMPARED!!  
  
Mimic: SHUT UP!  
  
Torcher: YOU SHUT UP!  
  
Mimic: EAT IT!!  
  
Torcher: YOU EAT IT!!  
  
Mimic: WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!  
  
Torcher: I DON'T KNOW BUT YOUR GOING TO EAT IT!  
  
Auron: (Finally had enough) HEY!!  
  
Mimic and Torcher: (looks at him) WHAT?!  
  
Auron: Why are you two fighting, isn't there suppose to be an interview?  
  
Mimic: Oh yeah...  
  
Torcher: Guess we forgot...  
  
Auron: ...  
  
Mimic: Anyways, welcome to the show Auron.  
  
Auron: Glad to be here. (Thinking)_ I think..._  
  
Mimic: So can you tell us a bit about yourself?  
  
Auron: Well, I'm an experiment-  
  
Torcher: made by Jumba to be the ultimate bio-weapon. Yeah, we got that after the first two interviews. It gets monotonous after that...  
  
Auron: I see your point there...  
  
Mimic: Continue please.  
  
Auron: Unlike the rest of the experiments, I was forced to go under harsh training conditions ever since my birth. I was shocked into submission by Jumba's V-chip, then kicked around the place, do extreme exercises like lift weights, learn how to work complex machinery, the list goes on.  
  
Torcher: That must have sucked.  
  
Auron: Not as much as the food they gave me.  
  
Mimic: So how did it feel to fight a Predator?  
  
Auron: Have you ever fought a person twice your strength, speed and agility?  
  
Mimic: Yes.  
  
Auron: That's how it felt.  
  
Mimic: Oh  
  
Torcher: Oh come on; let's get to the good stuff. Do you have a crush on experiment 471?  
  
Auron: (blushes slightly) Well I-  
  
Torcher: So I'll take it as a yes. Did you also... fondle her cupcakes?  
  
Mimic: Torcher! Anyways, back to the questions. What made you enjoy Rock and roll? (He'll regret that question)  
  
Auron: Glad you asked, it was when I first heard the song 'kicks after six' by the Scorpions. I'm a huge Scorpions fan; I listen to all their old songs. There's this one song I like, it was- (he kept talking about the scorpions and some education about Rock and Roll. The two hosts tuned him out)  
  
Torcher: Mimic, why the hell did you ask him THAT question?  
  
Mimic: Seemed like a good idea at the time, what now?  
  
Torcher: This is as bad as listening to Mouth! Can I please shoot him out of a cannon?  
  
Mimic: And risk getting sued? No way.  
  
Torcher: So what do we do?  
  
Mimic: We sit here and listen and find an opening to stop him.  
  
Torcher: I'll do it.  
  
Auron: -so that's how rock and roll was so popular. It-  
  
Torcher: Auron!!  
  
Auron: Huh?  
  
Torcher: We get the point!  
  
Auron: Sorry, sometimes I get carried away with topic involving Rock and Roll. e-e;;  
  
Mimic: I bet, last question. What are your abilities?  
  
Auron: Well I'm super-strong, I can climb walls, I got night-vision, I'm not bullet-proof or fire-proof...but I got that super computer-brain-  
  
Mimic: Ok, that's all the time we got.  
  
Auron: That's it?  
  
Torcher: Yup.  
  
Auron: That was short for an interview.  
  
Mimic: Yeah, we get that a lot. The exit is out that way, thanks for coming. (Points to the exit)  
  
Auron: It was a real pleasure being here. (Gets up and head toward the exit)  
  
Torcher: Well, at least he didn't damage anything...  
  
That's when Auron accidentally trips on a wire that was connected to a camera and caused the camera to fall. The screen is now fuzzy with the voices still on.  
  
Torcher: DAMN IT!!!  
  
Auron: Oh my... I'm sorry!  
  
Torcher: I DON'T CARE; I'M GOING TO LAUNCH YOU OUT OF MY CANNON!!  
  
Lots of crashing and running noises are heard; there were some screams from the audience. Torcher can be heard yelling at Auron...  
  
Torcher: COME BACK HERE!!  
  
Mimic: Well, that's it for this episode of "Interviewing the Experiments: Fan edition". Tune in next time to find out what happens next. Torcher, would you quit chasing Auron!  
  
Torcher: MAKE ME!  
  
Auron: A little help here!

* * *

That's it for this chapter; tune in next time to find out who is interviewed next. 


	7. Freud, the psychiatrist

Welcome to another chapter of the story and thanks for all the reviews you gave me. Anyways, it took longer the expected because I had to find a way to pick experiments. Torchers suggested sticking the names on the wall and throw a dart at one of them to pick it. Then we decided to pull them from a hat, only we didn't have a hat (or one big enough for all the names). So after some trial and error, we finally picked the experiment.  
  
As for a review concerning Auron, he wasn't picked on or anything. The owner approved it so it's no big deal; Red Dragon like it so there's no need to pummel me into oblivion. The next chapter will be good.  
  
A/N: I'm also trying to convince the FF owner to keep Script format, if more people bother them about it, we can get it back or at least get it into another section or genre.  
  
Disclaimer: The experiment is the property of the owner; you can get it by now.

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
  
The current set of the popular show was now fixed up from the previous episode; Torcher never caught Auron because he slipped on a rubber chicken (Don't ask). So now everything is back to normal (as normal as it can get anyways) and the hosts still cant get a warning on the camera thing, let's go watch.  
  
Torcher: So anyways, I went up to the queen of England and called her a wanker.  
  
Mimic: What the heck is a wanker?  
  
Torcher: It's some English thing that's supposed to be an insult or something. After I called her a wanker, she threw me in a prison where I had to blow up a wall and kick 4 guards in the groin to get out.  
  
Mimic: Couldn't you have knocked them out?  
  
Torcher: Yeah, but my way was more fun.  
  
Camera guy: We're on you idiots....  
  
Torcher: I hate it when that happens.  
  
Mimic: Welcome to another episode of "Interviewing the experiments: fan edition.". As you can see, we got the camera fixed and everything else too.  
  
Torcher: If it weren't for that rubber chicken, I would have gotten that dude...  
  
Mimic: Just get the next guest...  
  
Torcher: (Gets up, walks to the backstage and slips the middle finger.)  
  
Mimic: Anyways, this next guest is from author Mona. He's a psychiatrist type of experiment that helps people understand themselves. Torcher is not going to like this... Please welcome, 307 aka Freud!  
  
Torcher comes back with an experiment behind him. This experiment has lighter gray chest fur on the sides of his head and growing on his chin. He has the typical black eyes of most experiments. If you ever seen Sigmund Freud, this experiment looks like him. He's also about 3"ft tall. He takes his seat in the guest chair and Torcher sits in his couch while drinking Pepsi.  
  
Mimic: Welcome to the show, Freud.  
  
Freud: It's a pleasure being here, you want to know what my abilities are, correct?  
  
Torcher: ...How the (beep) did he know?  
  
Freud: Well, my abilities include psychoanalysis, looking at people and knowing their secrets. I do tend to analyze everyone I meet-  
  
Torcher: Great...  
  
Freud: Is there something-  
  
Torcher: Dude, if you read my mind, I'll rip your nose off.  
  
Mimic: Don't mind Torcher, he drinks a lot of caffeine and he has bad stuff happen to him.  
  
Freud: I see, what kind of bad stuff?  
  
Mimic: A snake experiment bit his arm (Torcher: it wasn't my fault!), the wall keeps getting damaged (Torcher: Don't remind me...), he either gets blasted or thrown to a wall (Torcher: I'm still paying for the damn hospital bill!), and the list goes on.  
  
Freud: (writing it down on a clipboard, where the heck did he get that?) I see... odd.  
  
Mimic: What?  
  
Freud: I can't seem to see into your mind...  
  
Mimic: Psychic implants in the brain.  
  
Freud: I see..  
  
Torcher: Would you quit that! We got an interview to do.  
  
Freud: Oh, I'm sorry. (Puts away clipboard)  
  
Mimic: The next question, why were you created?  
  
Freud: Well, I was created by Jumba to help him and his wife as a marriage counselor.  
  
Torcher: Why doesn't he just go to a real one?  
  
Freud: He tends to be very protective of his currency.  
  
Torcher: Huh?  
  
Freud: He's a cheapskate.  
  
Torcher: Oh  
  
Mimic: What is it like to be a-?  
  
Torcher: Head-shrink.  
  
Freud: Well, I get to meet lots of interesting people-  
  
Torcher: Interesting weird or interesting new?  
  
Freud: A little of both, some are nice people with little problems and others are "dangerously psychotic".  
  
Torcher: Are you implying something?  
  
Freud: What ever do you mean?  
  
Mimic: Knock it off you two.  
  
Torcher: (thinking) _Urge to squish head... RISING!!  
_  
Freud: Your friend seems to be getting a bit hostile...  
  
Mimic: He's always hostile.  
  
Torcher: I am not!  
  
Freud: Right then, is there anything else you like to know?  
  
Torcher: I got one... do you fondle women's cupcakes?  
  
Freud: ... Pardon?  
  
Mimic: Torcher, why do you keep asking that?  
  
Torcher: No one answers the question! I either get thrown or blasted into a wall!  
  
Mimic: That's because the question is stupid!  
  
Freud: What are you two talking about?  
  
Mimic walks over to Freud and whispers the meaning of said phrase to him. Freud was surprised by it and Mimic just walk back to the couch.  
  
Freud: ... I can tell he's a pervert...  
  
Torcher: I am not a pervert!  
  
Mimic: No violence!  
  
Torcher: (is getting pissed)  
  
Freud: I think it would be best if I leave, I would want to get attacked by your friend there.  
  
Mimic: Completely understandable.  
  
Torcher: What do I look like, and animal?  
  
Both: Yes...  
  
With that, Freud got off his chair and was heading for the exit. Before he did, he gave Torcher a slip of paper that said "Bill" on the top.  
  
Torcher: What's this?  
  
Freud: My bill, send the money by mail. (Exits the set)  
  
Torcher: (really pissed off) I hate that guy!!!  
  
Mimic: Calm down Torcher.  
  
Unfortunately, Torcher jumped off the couch and was running out the studio. Mimic sighed and looked at the camera.  
  
Mimic: Well, that's it for this episode of the show. Tune in next time to find out who we'll interview next.  
  
Random staff member: Should I call the police or something?  
  
Mimic: Just call the paramedic; Torcher is going to need it...

* * *

That's it for this chapter, tune in next time to find out what happens next. 


	8. Mystique, the colors

Welcome to another chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy the interviews. Torcher and I were trying to figure out which experiment to choose for the next chapter. So here it is, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Experiments go to their proper owner.

* * *

Chapter 8  
  
We find the hosts of the show sitting on the couch, doing their normal thing. Mimic was reading the newspaper and Torcher was drinking his Pepsi. They still can't get a warning thing for the camera.  
  
Mimic: Hey look, it's Fabio. (Shows the picture of Fabio on the newspaper)  
  
Torcher: Yeah… Fabio the sex lord…  
  
Mimic: (looks at the paper) Your not going to believe this…  
  
Torcher: What?  
  
Mimic: It actually says, "Sex lord".  
  
Torcher: Let me see that! (Grabs the paper the looks to find the words "Sex lord" on it) ... No it doesn't!  
  
Mimic: BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahhaaaa….  
  
Torcher: Shut up!  
  
Camera Guy: Guys, we're on.  
  
Mimic: …There's a lawsuit…  
  
Torcher: Now who's the moron!  
  
Mimic: Shut up! (Looks at the camera) Welcome to another episode of "Interviewing the experiments: Fan Edition". You probably saw what happen the last episode.  
  
Torcher: Lets not and say we did, you get the guest!  
  
Mimic: Fine, I still think you should have stayed in the hospital. (Gets up and goes to the backstage)  
  
Torcher: Whatever, the next guest is… (Takes out a flash card) is an experiment from the author EvilGenius565. She's a metamorphic type with an attitude problem… great. Please welcome experiment 3-3-3 aka Mystique.  
  
Mimic comes back with an experiment beside him. She has a long tail and pointy ears, long silver claws, and what looks like hair on her head (Which actually is about a dozen antennae, all but two fall over). She has red eyes (cherry red, not blood red), her fur is every color and is constantly swirling (The colors Duke, the colors! XD). She sits in the guest chair and Mimic sits in the couch, Torcher is having a "WTF" look on his face.  
  
Mimic: Welcome to the show Mystique.  
  
Mystique: Thanks… what's wrong with your friend there?  
  
Mimic: He's always like that.  
  
Mystique: Oh  
  
Torcher: Are you a Pill-popper?  
  
Mystique: What?  
  
Torcher: Am I popping pills?  
  
Mystique: Are you implying something?  
  
Torcher: What's with the swirly colors?  
  
Mystique: You can thank Jumba for that, I'm a metamorph.  
  
Torcher: That doesn't explain the colors.  
  
Mystique: It's a genetic thing.  
  
Torcher: Right….  
  
Mimic: Ok, on to the real questions. What can you do?  
  
Mystique: I can change my body parts into anything I want.  
  
Torcher: (Too busy staring at the colors to think dirty thoughts) The colors…  
  
Mimic: What are your interests?  
  
Mystique: Well, I like women-  
  
Torcher: Wait… You're a lesbian?  
  
Mystique: Yeah, got a problem with that?  
  
Torcher: Is there anyone your interested in?  
  
Mystique: Well… there's this experiment… (Is blushing but it's very hard to tell.)  
  
Mimic: 302?  
  
Mystique: How did you know?  
  
Mimic: Your Author told us.  
  
Mystique: Oh…(thinking) _Never could keep a secret…  
_  
Torcher: So tell me… Did you fondle her cupcakes?  
  
This earned him a steel fist to the face, he was sent crashing into the wall with a huge smashing sound. A fat guy from the audience stands up for a second.  
  
Fat guy: (in a NY accent) Smoke.  
  
Torcher: Ow…  
  
Mystique: Pervert!  
  
Mimic: Don't mind him, he always asked that question.  
  
Suddenly, the lights go off and there was some evil demonic laughter in the air. Then it stop just as suddenly and the lights go back on.  
  
Mystique: …was that normal?  
  
Mimic: (beep) no.  
  
Mystique: Did you just beep?  
  
Mimic: It's a swear filter, I'm meaning to fix the beeping into different words like "mother muffins" or something.  
  
Mystique: Mother muffins?!  
  
Torcher: (appears back on the couch) What happened?  
  
Mimic: Something with darkness, demonic laughter, and mother muffins.  
  
Torcher: Mother muffins?  
  
Mimic: Later, interview now.  
  
Torcher: Right…  
  
Mystique: Anything else you like to know?  
  
Torcher: Are you high?  
  
WHAM!  
  
Torcher is now twitching on the floor with a big bump on his head, Mystique had a mallet for an arm and it went back to normal.  
  
Mystique: What a jerk!  
  
Mimic: I think that'll do, thanks for being here.  
  
Mystique: No problem, just make sure your friend doesn't ask stupid questions.  
  
Mimic: I'll keep that in mind.  
  
Mystique gets off the chair and walks out of the studio. Torcher finally regains conciseness and gets back up.  
  
Torcher: Any calls while I was gone?  
  
Mimic: No, we're about to go off the air.  
  
Torcher: Oh, alrighty then… (Drinks his Pepsi)  
  
Mimic: (looks at the camera) That's it for this episode, tune in next time to find out who we are going to interview next.  
  
Fat guy: Smoke.  
  
Torcher: Shut up!  
  
Fat guy: Make me… smoke.  
  
The camera guy turns off the camera due to extreme violence.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, tune in next time to find out what happens next. 


	9. 555 and Recall, getting insulting

Welcome to another chapter of the story, sorry it took so log. Reason is that I'll have to go to school soon so it'll be hard to get a chapter up even with Torcher's help. Another is the numerous fan experiments to choose from; hard to choose the right combination. There's also writer's block, different stories to work on, daily problems, ect.

I'll try to get a chapter up as soon as possible, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

It was another fine day at the studio, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, 5-5-5 was tied up to one of the guest chairs...

555: GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CHAIR!!

Torcher: No way dude, we still need you answer some questions. (Drinks his Pepsi)

555: That ain't going to happen you mother muffin.... MOTHER MUFFIN?!

Mimic: Yeah, we upgraded the swear filter to change the words a person says.

555: This is worse then the damn "beep beep" crap!

Torcher: Deal with it!

Camera guy: We're on, guys.

Torcher: Great

Mimic: Welcome to another episode of "Interview the experiments: Fan edition". As you can see, we have 555 tied to the chair to try and get him to answer some questions we didn't ask.

555: Like bell I will! ... I hate that filter...

Torcher: Also, we got another experiment in the back.

555: (sarcastic) Great, the more the merrier...

Mimic: Anyways, her she folks, Mareo and Anime's experiment; experiment 592 aka Recall!

That's when a coffee-colored experiment walked onto the stage. She has cream-colored fur on her stomach and chest, usual Female experiment looks, stubby nose, two drooping ears with a black button on the end of each of them, No antennae, two arms and legs, a long, barber-pole-striped tail with previous colors, a puff of fur at the end of it, and three white Quills. She looked at 555 and he looked at her, it sure as hell wasn't pleasant staring.

555/recall: WHAT IS HE/SHE DOING HERE?!!!

Mimic: Well, glad to see you two know each other.

Recall: That's the experiment that nearly killed me!

555: (narrows eyes) And you're the one who had the nerve to hit me.

Torcher: Ok you two break it up. Let's get these question answered.

Recall: Ok. (Goes over to the guest chair next to 555 and sit in it)

Mimic: First question, why were you made?

Recall: To be Jumba's assistant and record his later experiments.

555: (Flips her the bird) Record this!

Recall: What, you trying a lame attempt to insult me?

555: You little-

Mimic: Now then, what are your abilities Recall?

Recall: I have Cinematic Memory-

555: In other words, she's a camera with an attitude.

Recall: Shut up! (Flicks his nose) boing

555: (Glares at her) When I get loose, I'm gonna tie your fingers into knots and kick your lollypop!

Recall: ...my lollypop?

555: (sighs in aggravation)

Mimic: We installed a swear filter that changes the words into something else.

Recall: Oh, ok.

Torcher: Ok, my turn!

555: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Torcher: 555, you were in love with 266, correct?

555: Yes... I used to

Recall: I'm surprised you even had any feelings.

555: None of your business!

Torcher: Now then... did you fondle her cupcakes?

555: ...Did I what?

Torcher: You know... get jiggy with it?

555: What on Turo are you talking about?!

Recall: He wants to know if you mated with her.

555: ...no, I didn't. You happy now, you perverted trog?!

Torcher: Yes, next question.

555: (thinking) _What did I do to deserve this?_

Torcher: Recall, same question.

Recall: (blushes) well, yes... I'm also pregnant.

Mimic: Congratulations.

555: Who's the unlucky father?

Recall: Yaarp... What do you mean 'unlucky'?!

Mimic: Ok, lets not get into a death match here.

555: Can I get out of these things now?

Torcher: Not until after the show. (Enjoying 555's pissed-off look)

555: I hate you...

Torcher: I hate you too...

(Romantic music starts playing)

555: Oh GOD NO!

Torcher: Bob, you sick bastard!

Bob the audio dude: Sorry!

(Demonic music starts playing)

Mimic: BOB!

Torcher: No wait, keep playing it!

(Music stops)

Recall: Does this happen all the time?

Mimic: Every episode, so what are you going to name the baby?

Recall: I don't know... maybe Mareo will think of something later.

Torcher: (puts a mussel on 555 to keep him quiet) Well, I think that's it for this episode.

Recall: Glad to have been here. Seeya. (Get off the chair and walks out)

Mimic: Tune in next time to find out what happens next.

555: Mmmppphhh!

Torcher: What's he saying?

Mimic: I think he wants to hurt you and let him go.

Torcher: As said before, later.

555: Mmph!! (Shaking the chair)

* * *

That's it for this chapter, tune in next time to find out what happens next.


	10. Bad luck and bad temper

Welcome to another chapter of the story, sorry for the delay; I had school to do plus some other random stuff. Enjoy the story; I'll get the previous chapters in story format in a week or so.

Also, I was in a writer's slump; again, sorry to keep you waiting. For those who just started readin and are confused why the experiments are talking; the hostbought a univerial translater.

* * *

Chapter 10

It was rainy day at the studio, lots of rain was coming down, it was really raining; did I mention the rain? Anyways, inside the studio, the hosts of the show were having problems… lots of problems.

Mimic: The green room is a total mess!

Torcher: I think it's because one of our guests is a bad luck experiment.

Mimic: I still don't get why we invited him…

Torcher: It's because you wanted to get it over with so you won't have to do it again later on.

Mimic: Oh yeah…

Staff member: (runs in) we got a problem.

Mimic: What happened?

Staff member: The swear filter is broken.

Torcher: Damn it!

Mimic: Hurry up and get it fixed, we're about to go on live.

Camera guy: We already are.

Torcher: Great…

Mimic: Welcome to another episode of "Interview the experiment: fan edition." We have two guests today.

Torcher: One of them being a total pain in the-

Mimic: They already know Torcher; the other is a copying experiment… It can copy other people.

Torcher: I'll get them… (Gets up and goes backstage)

Mimic: Ok then, our first guest is from Author sugarmaster15. He's a shapeshifting experiment like 3-0-0 but more advance, also has mood problems. Please welcome 0-6-5 aka Copyer.

An experiment walks onto the stage, little reluctant though. He has a blood red coat (fur), with black rings around his eyes, and has three tails, all of them black; did I mention he looks like a fox? He sits down in the guest chair.

Copyer: Uh…. Hi?

Mimic: Next is an experiment from the Author DanMat6288, he's a black cat-like experiment that causes bad luck. Please welcome 013 aka Jinx!

BAM!

Torcher: (back stage) OW!! MY HEAD!!

A black cat walks down the stages and sits on the guest chair next to Copyer. The chair Copyer is sitting on suddenly gives way. Torcher walks down the stage angrily, taking a stage light off his head.

Mimic: What happened?

Torcher: A stage light fell on my head, deal with it!

Jinx: Hi!

Copyer: (fixes chair) A little slow, don't you think?

Mimic: Lets start the questions, shall we? For starters, why were you made?

Copyer: Well, I was originally made to copy world leaders, so I can drive their society into the ground. Of course I don't do that now.

Jinx: Jumba made me to cause bad luck to all the public, causing-

Torcher: total chaos. We got the general idea.

Copyer: Don't get snappy!

Torcher: A stage light landed on my head!

Mimic: Cool it you two before I get my Atomic Stick.

Torcher: … Since when did you have an Atomic Stick?

Mimic: Since the day I was at a hotel and some dude next door to me kept yelling "EVIL!" most of the night. I had to hit him with said stick to shut him up.

Torcher: Oh…

Copyer: Hey! This interview is about us, not you two!

Mimic: Mood swings…

Copyer: Shut up!

Mimic: Now to Jinx, were to you hang out at?

Jinx: Well, I live in the abandon house with Spooky. We have fun together; playing cards, scaring visitors, the usual.

Mimic: Interesting…..

Torcher: Question for Copyer before boredom sets in, what can you do?

Copyer: I can copy any person perfectly; right down it the person's very thoughts.

Mimic: Is there any requirement for that?

Copyer: All I need is to either touch the person or have their personal belonging.

Torcher: (reading a card) It says here that you have a crush on Bonnie, the stealing experiment.

Copyer: (blushes but hard to tell) Well I-

Torcher: So tell me… Did she spank your monkey?

Copyer: (Blushing like a cherry) ummmmmmmm, SHUT IT! YOU PERVERT!!!!!

Copyer changes into a rhino and goes at Torcher ramming speed; he starts running away.

Jinx: I don't get it.

Mimic: Do you know anything sex related?

Jinx: What's sex?

Mimic: Forget it. Guys, get back to your seats now!!

After about five minutes of bad luck, fighting, first aid and CPR; they continue on with the interview.

Copyer: (has a band-aid on his head) That Atomic Stick hurts…

Torcher: (also has Band-aid on his head) Ditto…

Mimic: Ok, before we wrap this up. Is there anything you two like to add?

Copyer: Yeah, I hate you all…

Torcher: Ditto…

Jinx: I have one!

Mimic: What's that?

Jinx: Can I have a donut?

Mimic: …

Torcher: …

Copyer: … what the buff… did I just say buff?

Mimic: Guess the staff fixed the swear filter.

Copyer: You actually have one of those?

Torcher: Yeah, it's also funny to watch people try and fail swearing.

Copyer: … Smeg…

Mimic: Well, it was nice having you two here.

Jinx: Me too!

Suddenly, the wall that keeps breaking down… broke. Torcher just stared at it for about a minute.

Torcher: … It took half the budget to fix that!!

Mimic: Well, see ya guys later.

Jinx: Bye!

Jinx jumps of the chair, which falls apart and leaves through the exit door, which also falls apart. Copyer follows somewhat far away to prevent the bad luck to hit him.

Torcher: … Shoot me.

Mimic: Maybe later. (Looks at camera) That's it for this episode of the show; tune in next time to find out who will be interviewed next.

Torcher: Also, there will be a special guest coming in at episode 13.

Mimic: So until then, stay tuned.

Torcher: Yeah… I'm going get some iodine… (Gets up and leaves)

* * *

That's it for this chapter, tune in next time. 


	11. Psyche's wall slamming abilities

Welcome to another chapter of the story. Sorry for the delay, I was hung up on a school project that was 30 of my grade. So with it out of the way, Torcher and I are able to give you another chapter. Enjoy!

Torcher: In case you were wondering, I was working on my artwork in Deviant Art.

Disclaimer: I don't own the experiments; they belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter 11

It was a fine day at the studio, as is almost every other day. The hosts were doing their usual thang, talking to each other without knowing the camera is on until a few minutes later.

Torcher: So I asked her to be on the show, didn't seem like much. Though I had to wait about three hours for a reply.

Mimic: You don't say…

Torcher: You know what her reply was?

Mimic: What…

Torcher: She threw me into the wall.

Mimic: So?

Torcher: It's a freakin indignity! A guy like me shouldn't be thrown around like a rag doll!

Mimic: Uh huh…

Torcher: You're ignoring me, aren't ya…

Mimic: Yup.

Torcher: Bugger…

Camera guy: We're on guys.

Torcher: We need a cue button or something…

Mimic: Welcome to another episode of "Interviewing the Experiments: fan edition" and thank you all for the reviews and devotion to the fic. Today we have a special guest tonight.

Torcher: One not made by Jumba… for once.

Mimic: That's correct.

Torcher: You want me to get her, right?

Mimic: That's correct.

Torcher: Damn…

Torcher then gets up and walks backstage to get the guest. Mimic looks over to the camera.

Mimic: Today's guest comes from Daytime11:05AM. She's an experiment with unbelievable psychic powers, with some mental issue also. The only one that came close in defeating Kolobos (not to mention flirting with him), please welcome Psyche aka experiment 1105!

With that, an experiment came out of the backstage with Torcher. She had the same Experiment look to her with light blue fur with a hint of green and accentuated curves. The hair on her head was longer than the rest of her body and it was long enough to cover her back. She had four antennae, two long ones that followed her hair back and two that framed her face very nicely. In other words, a lot better looking then Angel in experiment standards (Which I have no clue of what). She walked down the stage and into the guest chair. Torcher sat back down with his Pepsi in hand.

Mimic: Welcome to the show, Psyche.

Psyche: Nice to be here.

Torcher: And for the record, you can't read our minds.

Psyche: (frowns) Why not?

Torcher: Psychic disrupters implanted in my brain and Mimic has a type of psychic firewall in his mind.

Psyche: That would explain why I couldn't read your mind when I threw you into the wall… At first I thought you were just really dumb.

Torcher: (Major glaring, also thinking of Goku with body hair)

Mimic: Anyways, tell us a bit about yourself.

Psyche: Lets see… I'm an experiment created by Dr Mercy, I am also the most powerful psychic created. I used to have a mate… until he became a coward when that monster came, ruining my chance of having a baby. Then that bastard wanted to 'try again' and have another one, totally forgetting about our unborn child! He wanted to move on and make another baby! How dare he thought of such things! He had to be punished…

By now, the hosts were just sitting there with stunned expressions on their faces thinking "WTF…" and such.

Torcher: …in other words, you killed him.

Psyche: (In sweet voice) Yup, knife to the chest…

Mimic: You do know how wrong that was…

Psyche: Yes, I realized that what I did was wrong. SO I brought him back to life, locked him in the negative levels where he'll stay away from anything pleasurable as punishment for his lack of control.

Torcher: So it's safe to say that he… fondled your cupcakes?

Psyche: …

Psyche used her mind powers and lifted Torcher out of his seat and rammed him into a wall. This was the same wall that keeps going down for some odd reason.

Mimic: Good thing he's got health insurance. Next question, what is Thoughtland?

Psyche: Well, it's basicly a special place where the minds of people reside. I can enter the minds of other people and get what I need to know or do. If you want a full explanation, go see my story; it'll have everything you need to know. This includes mind space, Demons, AT boundaries, Limbo, insignias and more to come.

Torcher: (gets back into his seat) I see, very interesting. What's mind space?

Psyche: I just said look in my story.

Torcher: Most of us are lazy, just give a short summary.

Psyche: (sighs) A mind space is a space where your mind thinks and grows. It's a place where you have fantasies, thoughts, and ideas. The walls of your mind space separate your mind from someone else's. More importantly, it's where you think. You probably don't use it much anyways. (Snickers)

Torcher: Baka…

Mimic: So almost everyone has a mind space?

Psyche: Yes… except for me. It's in my mind, which allows me to use my powers to such a strong degree.

Mimic: Cool, another question. How do you travel around in Thoughtland?

Psyche: I use my wings-

Torcher: You don't have any wings…

Psyche: (glares) I mean my mental form…

Torcher: Oh…

Psyche: Anyways, I use my wings to fly around in thoughtland. It would probably take months to find a mind space by just walking; fly is the best way to travel in thought land.

Mimic: How very… mental.

Psyche: (narrows eyes) What's that suppose to mean?

Mimic: Nothing, moving along. Do you have friends?

Psyche: Yes, yes I do.

Torcher: Who are they?

Psyche: My best friend is Sonar, able to control sound waves and is also a homosexual. My other friends are Charlatan (A thief… I think), Lucky (A fortune experiment, can chance probability with the roll of dice. Real name is Fortuna), Tinker (A mechanic that knows all about it), and others you'll find out in the story.

Mimic: Can't wait, I bet it'll be a blast.

Psyche: How right you are…

Torcher: Speaking of blast, how powerful are you?

Psyche: I can shape the very universe we're in…

Torcher: Why don't you?

Psyche: It takes lots of energy to do so, also I just let it do it's own business.

Mimic: I can imagine so, one last question; what are your psychic abilities?

Psyche: Just about any you can think of, from telekinesis to Dream walking to Psi balls to Remote viewing. Just about any form of psychic abilities.

Torcher: What about cryokinesis?

Psyche: Go ask Daytime…

Mimic: Well, that's about it for the interview. Thanks for being here.

Psyche: No problem, it was nice meeting you guys… except for you Torcher, you can rot in hell.

Torcher: You too…

This earned him another trip to the wall. Don't you just love karma? Psyche got up and left via the exit, taking Torcher's Pepsi with her.

Mimic: Well, that's it for this episode of "Interviewing the experiments: fan edition". Tune in next time to find out whose experiment will be interview next.

Torcher: (gets up from rubble) …where's my Pepsi!

Mimic: Psyche took it.

Torcher: She WHAT!

Mimic: She took the Pepsi.

Torcher: Oh that tears it! (Draws out his sword and heads out of the exit to find Psyche)

Mimic: (takes out cell phone) Hello, Serot hospital? … Yes, send an ambulance to the studio… Yes, Torcher is at it again… yes, I know he needs anger management… Yes, I know he needs to pay the bill…

Camera guy: Why did I take a job as a cameraman… I could have been a veterinarian but noooo…

* * *

That's it for this chapter; tune in next time to find out what happens next!

A/N: I told ya we would finish before the month was over.


	12. And god said, let there be B's

Welcome to another chapter of our story, sorry for the delay. Today's interview will be quite interesting, having more experiments then usual. So better be ready.

Disclaimer: Experiments are property of the original authors.

* * *

Chapter 12

It was an interesting day at the studio due to all the fog outside (yes people, fog. Lots of fog, fog for all!). Inside, the hosts are making a big discussion about the green room. The green room is in the backstage and is where the guests stay before brought onto the stage. It all fix up after the whole Jinx situation. We now look over to the hosts…

Mimic: So what you're telling me is that the experiments are getting restless?

Staff4: Yes sir, what should we do?

Mimic: Keep them from blowing up the room till its Showtime.

Staff4: Yes sir, right away. (Leaves to the green room with some other staff members.)

Torcher: Honestly, what possessed you into getting that many experiments all at one?

Mimic: They came from the same author.

Torcher: So what? The first two experiments that we interviewed were from the same author and they haven't been interviewed at the same time!

Mimic: … you wanted Mouth and Rycon (5-5-5) in the same room?

Torcher: Good point… speaking of Mouth, I need to find that idiot.

Mimic: Why?

Torcher: He took my wallet!

Mimic: … it took you that long to figure it out?

Torcher: You knew! Why didn't you tell me?

Mimic: You never asked.

Torcher: You little bugger…

Mimic: Honestly, how much does a hospital pay?

Torcher: Let me put it this way: When you get your hospital tab, you'll understand why doctors wear masks in the operating room.

Camera guy: Guys, we're on.

Torcher: Great…

Random person from audience: You suck!

Torcher: (Throws a chair at him) Shut up!

Random person: (ducks) Missed me! (Gets impaled by a sword)

Torcher: (gets up and retrieves sword and sits back down)

Mimic: Welcome to another episode of "Interviewing the Experiments: fan edition." Today's guests are from the author Shendothepowerful; a different scientist called Dr. Alvory created them.

Torcher: You want me to get them, right?

Mimic: Yup.

Torcher gets up and goes backstage to get them.

Mimic: Ok, now let me introduce the first experiment. He's a water experiment that like pranking people and is very energetic. Please welcome B1 aka Neptune!

An experiment comes out; he has blue scales, gills, claws, and fish tail (Basically Stitch with scales and gills...and a fish tail.). He jumps onto the guest chair and sits down.

Neptune: Hi! (Waves to the camera then to Mimic)

Mimic: Next up is a hot head with an attitude problem. Please welcome Pyro aka B2!

Another experiment comes onto the stage, looking rather mad. He has red scales, wings, and is rather puny (A lot like Melty, a puny red dragon.). He sits in the chair next to Neptune with his arms folded.

Pyro: …

Mimic: Nice speech, next experiment is carefree and has power over wind. A guy you don't want to mess with. Please welcome Zephyrus aka B3!

An experiment with 625 facial features and a body like Stitch walks out of the backstage. He has light blue fur, has retractable wings and rotating blades on his wrists that generate air currents. A little cute in a way… Anyways, he sits in the seat next to Pyro.

Zephyrus: What's up everyone?

Pyro: None of your business!

Zephyrus: Touchy…

Mimic: I'll say… Next experiment is somewhat timid and quiet, but is strong when the situation calls for it. Please welcome Gaia aka B4!

An experiment walks onto the stage rather reluctantly. She looks like 624 with mole-like arms, chocolate brown fur, and shorter antennas. She climbs up to the seat next to Zeph's. She waves her hand and smiles.

Gaia: Hello, nice to meet you.

Mimic: If only Torcher was that polite, but I'm not a miracle worker. Anyways, there's yet another experiment for you all. This guy is overly protective but is nice enough. Say hello to Cobalt aka B5.

A robotic monkey appears from back stage. He basically looks like a cyborg monkey, that's about it; half of his parts are robotic. He jumps up to the seat next to (you guessed it) B4. He's sitting upright and looks very military soldier like.

Cobalt: Hello, I am Cobalt. I'm an experiment that was created by Dr. A-

Mimic: We haven't started the interview yet, save it Corporal Can.

Cobalt: Sorry, I was unaware that the interview hasn't begun yet.

Mimic: Happens all the time. Next is a heartless bastard who's just hiding the fact that he's lonely.

Gaia: Really?

Mimic: Let me finish…

Gaia: Sorry.

Mimic: Anyways, please welcome Phobos aka B6!

An experiment walks down with Torcher onto the stage. He looks like a raccoon with dog-ears, stitch's tail, stitch's nose, tiny devil horns on its head, fangs protruding from the mouth, and blood red eyes (why does that sound familiar?). Torcher sits back in his seat and Phobos sat next to B5. Everyone had different reactions to him, most not very positive. B1 looked uncomfortable, B2 watched suspiciously, B3 raised a brow, B4 was trying to hide in her seat, and B5 morphed his arm into a gun just in case.

Torcher: I see that you're popular…

Phobos: Shut up.

Mimic: Ok, lets get this show going.

Cobalt: Wait, what about B7?

Mimic: Six of you guys are enough already.

Torcher: Ok, to the questions. Why were you all created? From B1 to B6.

Neptune: Well, I was created to control the water element and I also help 5-5-5 with his heat problem. I can also shoot water and ice from my morphable arm.

He morphs his arm and shoots a stream of water at Pyro, completely soaking him.

Pyro: I'm gonna KILL YOU!

Pyro was about to leap at Neptune but was hit over the head with Mimic's Atomic Stick™. He fell in his seat; a big bump was now visible on his head.

Mimic: Do it after the show, we're trying to avoid an R rating.

Torcher: M rating..

Mimic: Huh?

Torcher: There's been a change in rating; it's now K, K, T, and M.

Mimic: Great, more changes…

Torcher: I know, back to the questions. Pyro?

Pyro: I'm gonna get you for this…

Torcher: Answer now, revenge later.

Pyro: I was created to control the element of fire. People keep saying I have an attitude problem. Which I DON'T! (Glares at Neptune).

Torcher: Right…

Mimic: A guy who controls fire, claims to have no temper, and is a hot head… That sounds like you Torcher.

Torcher: (Insert middle finger here)

Mimic: Next up, Zeph.

Zeph: Well… I was created to control the winds… Which I can do with the fans on my arms… That's basically it.

Torcher: Next…

Gaia: Um… I was created to control the earth. I'm a bit shy… but I'm still powerful-

Torcher: Next!

Cobalt: That's rather rude.

Torcher: I'm not being rude. You're just insignificant.

Mimic: Don't mind him, he had a rough show going.

Cobalt: How?

Torcher: You want to know? Well, I was shot, tackled, punched, hit, poisoned, bit, injured, tricked, victimized, and that's just from the first few episodes!

Phobos: Wow, you suck.

Torcher: I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce.

Mimic: Hard to pronounce… Where the hell did you get _that_?

Torcher: I got it from a book called "Witty Comebacks for Dummies" or something like that.

Mimic: (sigh) back to Cobalt…

Cobalt: I was created to control metals to a certain level. I am partly organic as you can see, I can also morph my arm into a laser gun and other tools that I may need.

Torcher: And last but not least, Phobos!

Phobos: I was created to stop Kolobos but I harbored the power of darkness. Since my creator thought my abilities were always evil, I was locked in a cage but escaped shortly after.

Torcher: Dude, you just described the 75 percent anti-heroes of the world.

Phobos: And I should care… Why?

Torcher: For someone with no soul, you sure are touchy.

Mimic: Break it up you two, lets continue.

Pyro: What else is there to ask? You want to know our favorite color or something?

Mimic: No, besides that would be too obvious.

Torcher: Here's a question. Do you guys like monkeys?

Neptune: Not really

Pyro: No

Zeph: What's a monkey?

Gaia: I think it's what Cobalt is.

Zeph: Oh…

Cobalt: Even though I have properties of a monkey and can understand them… I don't like them… too uncivilized.

Phobos: Same here.

Mimic: Torcher, why did you ask that?

Torcher: I was wondering of they liked monkeys.

Mimic: That was wrong… on so many levels…

Torcher: It's funny, deal with it.

Mimic: Ok, next question. Whom here does 5-5-2 control?

Neptune and Zeph raised their hands, sucks to be them.

Torcher: Sucks to be you guys.

Mimic: It's also going to suck for us.

Torcher: How?

Mimic: Kolobos is going to be our guest next episode.

Torcher: WHAT!

Phobos: Wow, it really does suck to be you guys.

Torcher: SHUT UP!

Mimic: Uh oh, Torcher is totally pissed.

Pyro: Man, what an idiot…

Torcher: SHUT IT YOU FRILLY LIZARD!

Pyro: … oh THAT TEARS IT!

The two raging maniacs lunge at each other, duking it out in front of the other guests and Mimic. Pyro blasts Torcher in the face, but Torcher has a high resistance against heat and continues to beat the hell out of Pyro. Pyro counters by biting him in the arm.

Torcher: OWWW! Not again!

Torcher starts running around the studio, flailing his arm around. Pyro is surprisingly persistant.

Mimic: Torcher, you ok?

Torcher: Does it bucking look like I'm ok! (Beats his arm against the wall.)

Gaia: Bucking?

Mimic: Yeah, we installed a universal translator that also changes swear words into other words.

Neptune: Must be useful.

Mimic: Indeed, it's also quite funny.

Cobalt: Shouldn't you help your friend?

Neptune morphs his hand into a cannon and fired an ice beam on the floor nearby. Torcher ran across it, slipped, and is now doing the splits.

Torcher: OW! THE PAIN!

Mimic: Nah, he does this all the time.

Cobalt: He does?

Mimic: Remember when he told you about his rough job?

Phobos: Whatever, can we continue?

Mimic: Of course, next question is for Phobos… (Looks at card in his hand) How are you able to feel anything if you have no soul?

Phobos: I'm trying that figure that out myself, try asking my author.

Mimic: I'll try that. Next up is for Cobalt, what's it like to be with these experiments?

Cobalt: Well, I can safely say that it's been very… interesting. B1 has a very interesting personality. Pyro needs counseling… badly. B3 is an ok guy to be with. Gaia tends to be shy at times and also complains rather much.

Gaia: No I don't!

Cobalt: (Continues) I can't say much about B6, I haven't been with him long enough to know him other then his ability of darkness and his name.

Mimic: Interesting.

Phobos: Well, if you didn't try to blast me with that fancy gun of yours you might have learned more.

Cobalt: I was following orders; they were to get rid of you.

Phobos: yeah, too bad you failed at it… miserably.

Cobalt: (morphs his arm into a cannon) Care to go at it again?

Mimic: (takes out his Atomic Stick™) No violence!

Zeph: Torcher and Pyro are going at it, why can't Cobalt and Phobos?

Mimic: Torcher does it all the time, plus he's a co-host. He's allowed to do it.

Zeph: Oh… where are they?

Torcher comes running out of the backstage, with Pyro in his right hand.

Torcher: It's payback time!

He runs over to the really big cannon near the exit that Torcher calls the Torcher Cannon™. He stuffs Pyro into the barrel of the cannon, runs over to the controls, and blasted Pyro out the window. Afterwards, Torcher blacks out on the floor.

Mimic: Well, I think it's best if we wrap this up with one last question. What do you guys think of the show?

All of the guys: It sucks!

Gaia: I don't really like it that much.

Mimic: Ok… (Looks over to the camera) That's it for this episode of our interview.

Neptune: Cool, we'll seeya later. (Gets up and slides toward the exit.)

Cobalt, Gaia, and Phobos get out of their seats and head toward the exit. They wave goodbye toward the camera. Zeph extended his razor fans and flew out of the window Pyro flew out of.

Mimic: Tune in next time folks; the next chapter will be one you will not want to miss. For it'll have the evil of evils, Kolobos. Be sure to tell everyone about this, it'll be a once in a lifetime deal!

Staff9: (poking Torcher with a stick) I think he's dead…

Mimic: Nah, happens all the time. Just call the hospital… again.

Camera Guy: Am I getting paid extra for this?

Mimic: We'll talk about it later…

* * *

That's it for this chapter, tune in next time to find out what happens next!

Torcher: It'll blow your mind beyond anything that has ever been blown before… R&R!


	13. Kolobos is in the house!

Welcome to another chapter of interviewing the experiments, again sorry for the delay. This is something you definitely don't want to miss. It'll have the experiment of darkness and pain himself, 552 aka Kolobos. Better get ready!

This chapter is dedicated to Void99, the creator of the character of evil. If you're reading this dude, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: The experiments got to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

In the studio, the audience was absent from the seats and was watching this in a room 100 yards from the studio. Where the guest chairs would be was a circle with a bunch of weird symbols in the edges of the circle and a big pentagram in the middle of it. Mimic was drawing the last symbol on it. Torcher was sitting on the couch, drinking his Pepsi.

Torcher: You do realize this is stupid, right?

Mimic: (Gets up) This'll make up for all the delays in-between our episodes. It'll work.

Torcher: What did you do to make Kolobos to agree to being interviewed anyways?

Mimic: I'd give him a sacrifice in exchange for it.

Torcher: How many?

Mimic: Two; one to get here and one to leave.

Torcher: Who?

Mimic: That guy from the alley nearby and…. You.

Torcher: … You WHAT!

Mimic: You'll thank me later.

Torcher: I'm gonna kill you if I ever find a way out of this…

Mimic: You do that.

Camera guy: We're on guys.

Torcher: That was quicker then I expected.

Mimic: Ok, here goes. Welcome to another episode of "Interviewing the experiments: fan edition." Today's guest will be one that can't be brought by normal methods. Torcher and I will summon him using an ancient summoning technique. I got it off a book from Ebay.

Torcher: What can't you get from Ebay nowadays?

Mimic: Got that right. Now for the summoning, get ready folks. (Takes out a very old looking book) I will now start the summoning.

Torcher: This will be interesting.

Mimic: _Oier, Serta, Poera, Set, Pisda, Oera. Loeis pa sos, epawe. ARISE MASTER OF PAIN AND SUFFERING, KOLOBOS!_

Torcher: Sounds Greek to me…

The circle started glowing, white then green then orange then red. The inside started to dissolve and swirl, changing into a liquid. The liquid looked red and smelt of decay. It started to bubble, some bones started to appear on the surface. A mound of bones arise from it, a creature was sitting in what looked like a throne made entirely of bones. He had three arms; the lower right arm is missing. Skin is a sickly gray and appears like leather wrapped too tightly around bone. He had no eyes and his face looked like it was burnt off. A symbol is on his forehead; it is an X with a half circle in the center. There is a symbol on his chest; it is three circles; one on chest and two on stomach, there is a line connecting all three. He has two fingers with a hook for a thumb on his hands… paws.

There he sits, the pointy edges of the bone impale through his back to entertain Kolobos with pain, for he is an already dead creature who gains his power and pleasures from the pain he feels. He looked down from his throne, his cape made from skins of his victims tied around his neck. He grinned at the two hosts with his evil toothless grin of his.

Kolobos: Greetings mortals…

Mimic: Welcome to the show 552.

Kolobos: Call me Kolobos.

Torcher: Whatever boneman. Nice perfume. (Commenting about the smell of decay) Must you marinate in it?

Kolobos: (narrows eyes… eyeholes) So you are the one who will be leaving with me to my kingdom of-

Torcher: No, I'm the guy who will be delivering your souls at a daily basis.

Mimic: Cool it Torcher…

Torcher: How can I buffing cool it! I'm going to have to go with THE LOAD OF PSYCHOTICNESS!

Mimic: Well, better get to the questions.

Kolobos: Make it quick; your payment only lasts for 30 minutes.

Mimic: All right, what are your powers?

Kolobos: I know my victim's deepest desires and fears. I use that to bring pain to them, slow and agonizing pain. Pain that I use to make myself more powerful. Pain is power, power is purpose. It is my purpose, to make a kingdom of tortured soul; all of them singing their song of sorrow together. Their pain adds to my strength, making me a god. The devil himself pales in comparison to me, his hell is a parody compared to what goes on in my mind!

Torcher: So no one can or could kill you?

Kolobos: No one… except one.

Mimic: Who?

Kolobos: My brother, 551… He called himself Toy Maker. He was strong, cunning, and could have been a being that could have been my equal. A being I would gladly be proud of… but he refused. Instead he went against me, tried to stop me, but he failed. The price for his defeat was his mate's death. Though she did not join my kingdom, I believed her death would bring the evil and pain out from my brother. Yet he refused to kill me!

Torcher: Did you… fondle her cupcakes?

Kolobos: I cut them off first then I fondle them…

Torcher: Wow, you suck… and totally sick!

Kolobos: (A fang emerged from the top of his toothless mouth) Quiet you or I will show you what pain truly feels!

Torcher: How you going to do that Boneman? That circle prevents you from getting out without someone normal erasing the circle itself.

Kolobos: Perhaps, but allows other objects to go though.

Torcher: Like…

Kolobos suddenly spit out a gob of what looked like blood at Torcher. Torcher jumped out of the way. The gob that hit the couch made a sizzling sound and was eating through the seating.

Torcher: You little bastard!

Kolobos: You are a lot like my creation, Rycon; Easily angered, aggressive, and a low cranial capacity.

Torcher: And you're like my arm; mutilated, battered, stupid, and full of morphine.

Kolobos: … what?

Mimic: His arm was injured by a lot of stuff during the show.

Kolobos: I see… he is basically accident prone to the point of intense injury. I am going to have fun with this one…

Torcher: Shut it!

Mimic: Next question; was there anyone who you didn't kill?

Kolobos: Well… there were at least three that I haven't killed. In fact, there was one I gave the same powers as me… He could not handle it.

Mimic: Who was it?

Kolobos: I believe his name was Grant, Dr. Grant. A scientist that tried to find out what true power was, so I gave it to him. He wanted me to take it back, but as I told him "Live with your pain, I shall not set you free."

Torcher: So you screwed him over?

Kolobos: If that is how you view it, yes.

Mimic: Who were the other two?

Kolobos: The other two people I have not set free were 0-9-9 and Rycon. 0-9-9 was the shadow experiment that had no real body, never really existing yet being there. Much like a shadow. I trust that you know about Rycon?

Torcher: Who could forget?

Mimic: You launched him out of a cannon…

Torcher: Like I said, who could forget?

Kolobos: Did he happen to mention me?

Torcher: I think he did… yeah, it was the part where he wanted to kill you very horrible ways and brag about it to everyone he meets.

Kolobos: … I am going to have to pay him a visit…

Torcher: You do that.

Mimic: Another question; how do you make sure a person soul goes into your "kingdom"?

Kolobos: Simple, I mark them with my symbol using my blood. It is the wave with three slash marks.

Torcher: Like you tried to do to me just a few minutes ago…

Kolobos: Yes.

Torcher: (Insert middle finger and insult)

Mimic: What about the symbol on your chest?

Kolobos: The symbol on my chest is the "symbol of spirits". If you want to know more, ask Void.

Mimic: Same thing about that symbol on your head?

Kolobos: That is correct.

Torcher: …

Kolobos: (looks at Torcher)

Torcher: I know what you're thinking, and you should be ashamed of yourself.

Kolobos: You cannot read minds…

Torcher: No, but I can read faces… Which you currently have vacant at the moment.

Kolobos: I see you have set aside this special time to humiliate yourself.

Torcher: If I throw a stick, will you leave?

Kolobos: I will always cherish the initial misconceptions I had about you.

Torcher: … I'm going to kill you after this, I swear it.

Kolobos: Take a number, there are many in line.

Mimic: Knock it off! Don't make me take out my Atomic Stick™!

Kolobos: … how is a stick going to-?

Mimic took out his Atomic Stick™ and, from where he was sitting, hit Kolobos in the head. A lump formed on his head.

Kolobos: What the… How the hell did- that… hurt! Not in the same way that I would normally feel! How!

Mimic: Author imbued weapon, only authors can make it.

Kolobos: (Glares at Mimic)

Torcher: HA!

Kolobos: I would not be celebrating if I were you; you are coming into my mind.

Torcher: Right… bastard.

Mimic: Well, back to the questions. Do you have a gender?

Kolobos: No.

Torcher: So no monkey?

Kolobos: I just said I was genderless…

Mimic: Next; what do you like to do to you're victims?

Kolobos: I enjoy getting very close to his victims, to touch them, breath upon them-

Torcher: I thought you were genderless.

Kolobos: (twists his face in disgust) I would **_never _**do something as repulsive as sex. I have no desire for companionship… at all.

Torcher: And that's why you'll never have a girlfriend.

Mimic: Didn't someone use you in a romantic fic?

Kolobos: That alternate version of me? Go ask Void or someone reviews that, the one in the story was not I!

Torcher: But it was you.

Mimic: Torcher, it was him… but not the same him.

Torcher: You're just confusing the hell out of me!

Kolobos: You only have three minutes, make it count.

Mimic: Already?

Torcher: What is going up with the missing time?

Kolobos: How should I know, it is your show.

Torcher: Well, we don't know what's going on half the time.

Mimic: I do Torcher, you don't.

Kolobos: Any more questions?

Mimic: How did you create 5-5-5?

Kolobos: I worked through Jumba to make 5-5-5 exactly how he is. He was a replacement for 5-5-1; to have an adversary to keep me from my purpose, that way I shall forever slay, forever kill.

Torcher: I don't get it…

Mimic: Me neither…

Kolobos: … no matter, time is up and I must leave. (Looks over to Torcher) You are coming with me.

A bunch of hooks came out of the piles of bones and latched onto Torcher. The throne starts to descend and hooks pulled Torcher in. A few seconds later, both Torcher and Kolobos submerge in the portal/puddle of blood. Voices and noises were still heard, distorted a bit but audible. There were some ripping noises.

Torcher: You **beep** bastard! I'll rip you to shreds!

Kolobos: Not if my hooks do that first!

**Clang! Zing! Bing! Zing!**

Torcher: You and me now!

Some more actiony effects come from the portal. Mimic looked at it with a raised brow at this and.

Mimic: The heck…

Kolobos: I'm going to rip your heart out **and eat it!**

Torcher: Well I hope you save room for my fist **because I'm going to ram it into you stomach!**

**Pow!**

Mimic: Well folks, that's it for this episode. Tune in next time to find out what happens next…

Camera guy: Should I call the medics?

Mimic: Call 5-5-1, he should know something.

Camera guy: Isn't he dead?

Mimic: Yeah, and?

Camera guy: I need a vacation…

* * *

That's it for this chapter; tune in next time to find out what happens next! 

Torcher: I better come back!


	14. Your Average Killer Experiment

Welcome to another chapter of "Interviewing the Experiments: Fan Edition". Sorry for the delay, I was caught up with so many things from school and I was in a bit of a writer's slump. Now lets get started.

Disclaimer: I do not own the experiments, they belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The studio was as it was before, still there with some sunny sky. Mimic was in his seat, sort of bored. Torcher wasn't there for obvious reasons.

Mimic: I need a vacation….

Camera guy: We're on.

Mimic: Alright, welcome to another episode of "Interviewing the Experiments: Fan Edition." In case you were wondering, Torcher isn't here due to the recent situation that caused him to go to Kolobos' hell. He'll be back next episode, that's for sure.

Someone one from the audience booed, earning him a direct hit in the head with a can of Pepsi.

Mimic: As I was saying, this next guest is from Darkness Tamer. He's a psycho killer (like we don't get enough of those.), has a sick and twisted sense of humor, and also a bit overpowering. Please welcome 6-3-1!

An experiment comes out from the backstage. He's 1.5 feet tall, blood red with blue eyes, wings like a dragon, black around stomach, 4 in. long blue claws, tail is 3-foot long, antennae same as Stitch, four arms, eight quills. He walks over and jumps in the guest chair.

Mimic: Welcome to the show.

6-3-1: Am I getting paid for this?

Mimic: No, but if you don't do this then there will be punishment from your author.

6-3-1: Daamn…

Mimic: Anyways, lets get started with the questions. We already know Jumba created you for chaos purposes so lets skip that part.

6-3-1: Yeah, I get thaat a lot… and give it a lot. (Snickers)

Mimic: I bet… What are your likes and dislikes?

6-3-1: I like death, chaos, death, jokes, moore death, and hot females… did I mention deeaath?

Mimic: Yeah… you did…

6-3-1: Oh… well… my dislike is Lilo.

Mimic: Why?

6-3-1: She stole my slaves…

Mimic: The experiments?

6-3-1: Yeah… If I ever see her again, I'll kill her the most horrible and slowest way possible…

Mimic: Take a number and stand in line with every other killer experiment.

6-3-1: You know, if you hold a bird gently in the palm of your hands, it'll stay there with a false sense of secuurity. But if you SQUEEZE it, its eyes'll bug out! And I don't care what planet your from, that's freakin' awwwsoome!

Mimic: What are your powers?

6-3-1: Well… the powers of ALL previous experiments plus a few just for me. Heh, and the ability to go into people's dreams…

Mimic: That's Gary Stu if I ever heard it…

6-3-1 nonchalantly flips him the bird. Mimic sighs.

6-3-1: What do you call a rotting corpse?

Mimic: What?

6-3-1: Dead. (snickers)

Mimic: That was so lame…

6-3-1: What can I say? I have a twisted sense of humor.

Mimic: So I heard. Are you smart?

6-3-1: Yeah, smarter then I look.

Mimic: … That's pretty smart.

6-3-1: I can also keep victim alive while they should be dead so they can feel the pain of dying longer.

Mimic: Your almost as sick as 552…

6-3-1: Please… I can block out any psychic force breaking into my mind, even 552 can't break it. I'm also the strongest physically, Smartest, most cunning of any experiment. I can twist reality as well. There isn't an experiment or being alive that can stop me.

Mimic: Over kill much?

6-3-1: All the time, that what I like to do.

Mimic: Well, you're definitely right up that alley of killers.

6-3-1: I prefer to be called an elegant assassin.

Mimic: Right…

6-3-1: I also have the power of rapid regeneration.

Mimic: Isn't that power overused too much in powers?

6-3-1: Yeah, that's because it so damn useful. You can kick ass and won't be stopped cause of a few minor wounds.

Mimic: Ok, what do you do in your spare time when you're not killing?

6-3-1: Well… I like to burn towns and prance around singing "I'm so evil, oh so evil!" for a good number of hours.

Mimic: Ever considered stamp collecting?

6-3-1: Too boring. It's enough to put the dead to sleep.

Mimic: No comments…Anything else you like to add?

6-3-1: yeah, where's that co-host of yours?

Just then, the ground starts shaking. A red circle appears on the ground, the sound of screams and moans could be heard. The smell of decay filled the area. The host and guest looked at it.

6-3-1: What the hell is that?

Mimic: I believe it's the same hole that Torcher went through.

Suddenly, two figures jump out of the portal and land outside. The portal closes up, along with all the sounds and smells coming from it. One was an experiment that looks an awful lot like 552, but does have any scars or marks and has all it's features intact. The other, which was blonde, had red clothing, a warped sword, and a gasmask.

Mimic: Hey Torcher. Hey 551. Nice to see you guys made it.

5-5-1: What's up?

Torcher: I… am… very… pissed…

6-3-1: You want to fight?

Torcher: Hell yeah…

6-3-1: (jumps from the chair and gets into fighting position) Then bring it, I'm itching for a fight.

Torcher: TIME TO KICK SOME ASS!

The two crazy guys launched at each other. They began to use everything they had to beat the living crap out of themselves. In 6-3-1 case, that's a lot. Needless to say, it was also making a mess.

5-5-1: Should we stop them?

Mimic: Nah, better let Torcher vent his anger. He's pissed that I gave him to 5-5-2.

5-5-1: Oh…

A stray heat beam flies overhead and hit a wall. The same wall that keeps getting knocked down…

Torcher: DAMN YOU! (Throws 6-3-1 into a random wall and into the next room, he follows after)

5-5-1: Well, I better head back to dead side. My mate is getting worried.

Mimic: No problem, thanks for getting Torcher back.

5-5-1: It wasn't any difficulty, though I must say that your friend is very… aggressive.

Mimic: He's always like that, ya get used to it.

5-5-1: I see…

Mimic looks over to the camera, 5-5-1 does the same.

Mimic: That's it for this episode of the show; tune in next time to find out what happens next!

5-5-1: Bye everyone! (Waves to the audience and walks away)

Camera guy: There's never a dull moment…

Mimic: Indeed.

Torcher: (from the next room) OW! MY EYE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EYE?

* * *

That's it for this chapter, tune in next time to find out who will be next on the interview. 


	15. Send in the Clones

Welcome to another chapter of the interviewing fanfic. I haven't gotten so many requests since I first started this. It's enough to let me continue till… episode 40 or something. Thanks you all for reading and expressing your opinions. Now with Torcher back in action, what will happen?

Disclaimer: The experiments in this chapter rightfully belong to their creator.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It was another great day at the studio. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the stuff was doing stuff, and stuff. Anywho, the hosts were at their chairs. Mimic was talking to Torcher, who was drinking his Pepsi. Torcher was clearly pissed off.

Mimic: So how was it in 5-5-2's hell?

Torcher: Eh, not as bad as you think since I got to kick lots of gluttious maximus… right until he started using those machines to rip at my organs.

Mimic: That must have hurt.

Torcher: Remind me why I'm not killing you?

Mimic: I got 5-5-1 to help you out, remember?

Torcher: Oh yeah…

Camera guy: Guys, were on…

Torcher: I thought we were going to get that freakin cue button?

Mimic: That's not until a later date.

Torcher: Oh…

Mimic: (looks over to the camera) Hello, welcome to another chapter of "Interviewing the Experiments: Fan Edition."

Torcher: As you can see, I'm back in action!

Mimic: And ready for another series of trouncing.

Torcher: Shut up!

Mimic: No.

Torcher: Fine, I'll get the stupid guests.

Torcher gets up and goes back stage to get the guests. Mimic looks back to the camera.

Mimic: At any rate, today's guests are from the author Largefish8. Both have feminine figures, one is a clone, and the other is laid-back. Please welcome X-777 aka Kala and Virus 624!

Two experiments walk down the stage with Torcher. One looks like looks like Angel but is red instead of pink and does not have V sign on chest. The other looks exactly like Angel. They both take their sits in the guest chairs and Torcher sits back down.

Mimic: Welcome to the show.

Kala: Thanks.

Virus: Whatever…

Torcher: Wait… are you Angel?

Virus: No, I'm a evil clone of her ya dipstick! And call me Dark Angel. Forget it, you die!

Torcher: (looks at Mimic) Are clones allowed in fan interviews?

Mimic: Well… we had some budget cuts and we need the money. Besides, this is a totally different persona here.

Torcher: Hopefully no lawsuit.

Mimic: Ok, on to the questions. Dark Angel, what are your powers?

Dark Angel: I infect people with a virus that mutates them into an evil twisted version of themselves by biting them and lift 2,000 times my normal weight.

Torcher: Hate to see your abnormal weight.

SMACK!

Torcher: (big bump on his head.) Ow…

Dark Angel: Smug S.O.B.

Mimic: Um… Kala, same question.

Kala: Well, I have all abilities of Stitch, see through walls, and can fire rapid-fire plasma orbs from my hands. I can also neutralize the virus Virus 624 infects people with.

Dark Angel: That isn't worth a dime of worth.

Kala: Says you woman.

Dark Angel: … Bitch.

Kala: Slut!

Dark Angel: Tramp!

Kala: Whore!

Torcher: Oooo, Catfight…

This earned him two blasts from both of the ladies, sending him flying into the ever breaking wall.

Kala: Watch your mouth!

Torcher: (from the rubble) Damn! I still had two more payments on that wall!

Mimic: Anyways, next question concerns Dark Angel.

Dark Angel: Better be good.

Mimic: What are you likes and dislikes?

Dark Angel: Well, I LIKE to get out of here!

Mimic: Not till you finish with the questions.

Dark Angel: (eyes glow red) Fine! I hate almost everything! Matt, Stitch, Kala, YOU, and especially Lilo!

Mimic: Why Lilo?

Dark Angel: I've been programmed to hate her and that's enough reason for me!

Torcher: (gets back to his seat) Issues much?

Dark Angel: Hey, Screw you! I'll get the ancient god of bitch smacking down here. Then you won't be such hot hits… wait, did I just say hits?

Kala: Yeah, you did.

Mimic: We have a swear filter in the universal translator.

Kala: That explains how you can understand us.

Torcher: What, you thought we actually knew Turian?

Kala: To be honest… no.

Mimic: Ok, moving on. Kala, who do you like?

Kala: My master, Matt.

Torcher: So tell me… did he fondle your cupcakes?

A barrage of plasma balls hit Torcher dead-on, sending him through the hole in the wall. The sound of Torcher groaning could be heard.

Kala: (cools off) Does he always act this?

Mimic: He just came back from hell, plus he's a bit short tempered.

Kala: Oh..

Dark Angel: Well so am I, lets wrap this up! I got people to infect.

Kala: I'm letting you do that, you know.

Mimic: Me neither. Well, not _here_ at least.

Torcher: (comes back to couch) Got this sucks…

Mimic: Then quit asking that question.

Torcher: Not until I get someone to answer it!

Mimic: Not bloody likely…

Dark Angel: Ok, that's it! I had it with this stupid show! I'm out of here!

She gets off the chair and begins to leave. She stops for a second.

Dark Angel: But first…

She jumps at Torcher and latches onto his arm with her teeth.

Torcher: AHHH! Get her off!

He runs around, beating his arms on random stuff. Kala looks at Mimic with a puzzled look.

Kala: Does this happen often?

Mimic: Every damn day. Would you mind curing Torcher after the show?

Kala: Sure.

Mimic: So what's your background?

Kala: Well, Matt found and rehydrated me while escaping from the New Honolulu Pan Pacific Labs in the 28th century. Basically we just keep the Splitters from taking over the world and spreading their evil over the dimensions.

Mimic: Anything you like to add before we sign off?

Kala: Be sure to read Largefish8's story to find out what will happen to Dark Angel and the rest of humanity.

Mimic: I'll keep that in mind. (looks at the camera as Torcher continues to run about screaming) That's for this episode of our show, tune in next time to find out what happens next. Wave goodbye to the people Kala.

Kala: (waves to the camera) Bye everybody.

Torcher: (Off screen) WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED THE #$ING HOSPITAL!

Random person from the audience: Man, this show sucks!

The person gets his head disintegrated by a plasma ball from Kala.

Mimic: Thanks for the assistance.

Kala: No problem.

Camera Guy: (Pans to follow Torcher running around, beating his arm on stuff with Dark Angel still on it) It's times like these that make it all worth while.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, tune in next time to find out what happens next. 

Torcher: R&R.


	16. A living computer and a party animal?

Welcome to another chapter of Interviewing the experiments: fan edition. Sorry for the delay, had a final to worry about. Now lets get started.

Disclaimer: You know, don't own experiments.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The studio finished it's repairs after the last show and looks great. The day is misty and currently early morning. Why they decided to host it in the morning? They have no idea. Mimic sat in the same place he always does and Torcher was sitting on the couch as well… drinking Pepsi with a cast on his arm.

Torcher: Tell me again why we're doing this… in the morning?

Mimic: Well, we're trying to add dynamics.

Torcher: Who cares about dynamics! I want to sleep!

Mimic: The people do.

Torcher: uh huh… what's up with the monkey?

Next to a ladder near the always-breaking wall was a small monkey, humping the ladder like there's no tomorrow. Mimic and Torcher stared for a second.

Mimic: … I have no idea.

Camera Guy: We're on.

Torcher: And the audience got to see a humping monkey…

Mimic: Lawsuit aside, (looks at camera) welcome to another episode of "Interviewing the Experiments: Fan Edition" and we have more interviewees.

Torcher: You're getting them this time.

Mimic: Fine then, just announce them while I get them.

Mimic gets up and heads off to the green room. A staff member hands Torcher a card containing the names of the guests. Torcher sighed.

Torcher: Ok then… (reads card) Today's guests are from some author named Cydra. One is adventurous and the other is a problem solver. Both I'm pretty sure are overly strong and will eventually break something. (sarcastic) Please welcome Draco aka 628 and Chip aka 629…

Mimic came back with two experiments. One resembles a pine green, 6-foot long, serpentine dragon with four wings with a 4-feet wing span and ten legs that each end with a four-fingered hand. It has an emerald color on his underbelly, wing membranes, and the inside of his ear. The tail is thick and lizard-like with a four-fingered hand at the end. He has two purple horns that are shaped like sevens and are split at the end. He also has four mouths filled with fangs and yellow snake-eyes. Not something you see everyday. The next one looks like a walking computer: He is gray, 3 foot tall metallic body looks like a robot's. It has four spider-like legs and six tentacle arms that end with five-fingered hands. His torso is shaped like a cylinder and has a computer screen. His mouth is attached to the torso and slightly resembles a squid's beak. He has one eye that's makes up most of his head. It's golden and is a digital screen. An eyebrow is attached to it. He has no nose. As they sat down in the guest chairs, Torcher just stared at them.

Torcher: You got to be kidding me…

Mimic: Welcome to the show.

Chip: The contentment is reciprocal.

Draco: Nice place you got here- (notices the monkey) What's up with the monkey?

Mimic: No idea.

Torcher: You and Chip are over 626, right?

Draco: Last time I check.

Chip: Yes, that's right.

Torcher: Didn't Lilo tell Jumba that he wasn't allowed to make more experiments?

Draco: Yeah, but you know Jumba. He just doesn't know when to quit… except when it comes to his ex-wife.

Mimic: Disturbing.

Torcher: Alright, on with the questions. First… What are your powers?

Draco: Well, first off: I'm the strongest experiment ever-

Torcher: Been there, done that, got the T-shirt, ripped it apart. We heard it before.

Mimic: Don't mind him, he's got infected by a virus and bitten by a clone.

Draco: That explains the cast. Anyways, my skin is chameleonic and can only be cut by my own claws and teeth, which can slice through steel like butter. I can fly at great speeds with amazing agility, which is pretty cool. I'm a very good swimmer. My eyes can shoot red laser beams. My horns contain psychic power so they have telepathy and telekinesis and can act as divining rods.

Torcher: You don't say…

Draco: Speaking of which, each mouth has their own breath ability; top mouth: orange fire, second mouth: yellow lightning, third mouth: green plasma, bottom mouth: blue ice. I can also, along with Chip here, speak English.

Mimic: No offence but don't you think that's a bit over-powering?

Draco: Huh?

Mimic: I mean with all those powers.

Draco: Not my problem Jumba made me such a manly stud.

Torcher: There was something about you that I liked, but you spent it.

Draco opened his third mouth and blasted Torcher off the couch. The blast hit him on the head, which was smoking right now. Then Draco used his telekinesis to slam him on the ground a few times. Torcher twitched a few times.

Torcher: Ow….

Mimic: Is that all the powers you have?

Draco: Yeah, pretty much.

Mimic: Alright then, what about you Chip? Tell us about yourself.

Chip: I am a computer virus. I can enter a computer's programming by passing through the computer screen. Once inside, I unleash stored computer viruses within my body.

Torcher: (gets back on the couch) Wait, how can you be here if you're a computer virus?

Chip: I can assume a physical body.

Torcher: The thing that terrifies me the most is that someone might hate me as much as I loathe you.

Draco: (give a smirk at the comment) Heh, nice one.

Chip: In the real world, I can fire my viruses in an indigo bolt of electricity. This viral blast is deadly to computers, but is like a taser shock to everything else such as organic beings. I am the smartest experiment ever and can outwit 6 supercomputers. I recently gained the power to assume a feminine form when my body is normally genderless.

Torcher: So… did you fondle your cupcakes?

Chip: … if I were easily angered, I'd blast you now.

Draco: (waves over to the camera) Hey ladies! I'm single!

Torcher: (glares at Draco) Hey! Only I get to do that!

Draco: Screw you, there isn't anything you can do. If there is, you'd get your butt kicked.

Torcher: …. Damn you!

Mimic: Anyways, lets hear a little bit about yourselves.

Draco: You probably already know this, but I'm often the party animal.

Torcher: … that is so corny.

Chip: I don't think words can contain corn.

Torcher: Yeah well… is that monkey humping the chair now?

The monkey from before was now humping the guest chair of Chip. Torcher raised a brow and Mimic sighed.

Chip: That explains the vibration, I originally thought it was a vibrator chair.

Torcher: Would someone get rid of this thing?

Draco: Man, look at that thing go.

Mimic: Ok, I think that's all we got time for now. Anything else you like to add?

Draco: Yes.

Draco looked over to the wall and used his psychic powers to demolish it…. Again. Much to the horror of Torcher, who preceded to bang his head on the table in front of him in frustration.

Chip: I also like to add something.

Mimic: Which is?

Chip then zapped Torcher, stopping his head banging. The smell of burn flesh fills the air. Smells like chicken.

Draco: Smells like chicken.

Mimic: (looks over to the camera) That's it for today's episode, tune in next time to see our next guest and hopefully Torcher will heal his third-degree burns.

Chip: Bye everyone. (waves to the camera)

Draco: (looks at Mimic) Do I get paid?

Mimic: No

Torcher: … I… hate… you…. all….

Mimic: Just be thankful, you get to sleep.

Camera guy: Wish I had my camera.

Mimic: Dude, you have a camera…

Camera guy: Oh….

* * *

That's it for this chapter, tune in next time to figure out what happens next!

Torcher: R&R!


End file.
